Archon of Destruction
by Raxychaz
Summary: Taken from his planet by slavers, sold off to a Hutt and then to the Imperials, Menma finds himself on the homeworld of the Sith, Korriban. Delivered unto the academy in a fresh batch of potentials he's cast into this new world confused and uninformed. The Dark Council have plans, his Master will have plans, but so does he. AU SithWarrior!Menma.
1. Chapter 1

**There is going to be some OCC segments, and I apologize for that. This idea came to be in part due to the fact that Darth Marr seemed to want to remodel the Empire into something better, still with the same values and all that but in the end changed. It was during one of my missions on Makeb on SWTor, I may have misinterpreted what he said all together but just letting you all know ahead of time, this till be different in some ways.**

**Start!**

A pack of bodies were piled into an Imperial transport, each of them had some form of marring, they were slaves you see, each one of them had been found as Force Sensitive and were shipped off to the Sith Academy upon Korriban, the very home world of the order.

A few were large fellows, large walls of flesh and muscle, laborers. The only female of the group was a short, petite thing, had ringed scars upon the right side of her face, around the temple and cheek, a farming-slave no doubt.

Finally seemingly shrouded in the darkness of the cabin, was a dirty male, he seemed to stand out the most of them, he had the aura of ferocity that Sith seemed to covet, but it was too wild, like a beast backed into a corner, a pair of intersecting scars ran across his face one running from his hairline to his jaw, across his eye, the other from his right ear to the ridge of his nose. No doubt a fresh capture.

His messy black hair was matted and seemed to be stuck with dried blood, the rotten copper scent it gave off was a dead giveaway, scarring around the back of his exposed neck showed his shock-collar had not been removed with the greatest amount of care, from the look of him though, it would seem it was a self-done job.

His clothing was different from the standard stereotypical slave look the others within the cabin seemed to be sporting, he wore a tattered black shirt and worn grey trousers, along with strange open toed boots none of them had really seen before.

"Those eyes..." Said one of the bigger fella's, Wydr, oddly coloured freckles spotted around his eyes, the skin darkening along with them in said area, a brown patch sitting on his chin. "...Scarier than some of the older soldiers on Dromund Kass I've met. Stay clear of him Balek." Ordered the man to the one sitting next to him, he seemed to be only slightly shorter, and had many of the same features, both had muddy brown hair that was quite well kept, perhaps they were not slaves but instead low-class Imperials? That would seem more in line with their more acceptable form of dress.

Said eyes were a dark golden-orange colour, they seemed to pierce the darkness of the cabin and glare hatefully towards the one who dared to speak of him, like his cover had been blown.

"Leave me alone, and we'll get along fine." He rumbled, his voice was course, rough like sandpaper but not completely unpleasant, just seemingly underused.

"I've never heard that accent before, are you not from the Empire?" Asked the only female, she had short, chin length auburn hair and dusky blue eyes, her skin was quite nice for a slave, scarring aside.

"Some red skinned horned men, decided to go off-shore for some fresh meat, it would seem. The first people of the sky I met locked me in shackles and shot lightning through my body, said I was 'Sensitive' to some 'Force'." He growled, once more sounding more like the animal his body-language seemed to scream.

"'People of the Sky'? What did you not live on a space-faring planet?" Asked another one of the larger males, the more the amber eyed male glanced around the room the more he seemed to notice it was only he and the girl who were 'slaves'. The scars aside these men were all much more presentable.

"Yes." Grunted the brunette, gesturing to the discarded vibro-blade at his feet, "Your weaponry is cumbersome and far to loud. It is useless to one such as myself. When I find the one who thought it would be a good idea to bring me here, I will tear our the trachea and wear it as a hat." Though not a wholly serious threat, they all got the message. Someone was going to die.

Just another day in the jolly ol' Empire.

**A Short time later.**

"Your fear is so strong I can smell it..." Snarled the male, once more interrupting the silence of the transport. Though they were nearing Korriban the massive red planet could be seen, it was quite beautiful from space, a large ominous reminder that all power started somewhere.

"Well I am a little scared." Admitted the woman he spoke to, she had a small smile on her face, amused by his discovery. "I think we all are."

"Fear is a tool of your enemies. Let them not have it from you, steel yourself, force your mind to a place of respite and become a weapon. Then you shall survive. Then you shall live." He lectured lowly, his gaze narrowing, "Fear is for fools. Be the weapon. Not the Whimpering child." He finished, Kory, for that was her name, paused for a moment and tried to soak in his words, she was after all, a mere slave. Her masters threw her away when she discovered her connection to the Force.

"Alright back there, we're landing." Said the Imperial voice through the comm. "Get ready to depart." Said the man once more before the line went silent. Each of the inhabitants shuffled slightly to check they hadn't left anything behind before standing up to leave, the heavy metal joins squealed as the hatch was released, light flooded into the cabin revealing them all in true detail.

The dirty male, who spoke with the rough voice growled lowly as his pupils rapidly shrunk to avoid taking in too much of the shine, adjusting he grabbed the sloppy weapon from his feet and followed after the others, his face was angular and refined, like he was a noble, but it held the gaze of a beast, offsetting that thought.

The hot air of Korriban swept across the group as they exited the ship and walked towards the shielded docking back, light blue-purple transparent walls dancing with the occasional static twitch.

The black haired male scratched at the scar on his neck, some machine they put into his throat that made it so others could understand him, when his capturers found him to be 'sensitive' without noticing he slipped out a curse upon their whole families, mostly wishing death in some gruesome manner or diseases.

"Ah, a late arrival..." Drawled out a voice, though this voice was filled with disgust and hatred, the black haired male stared down upon the speaker, as he was roughly 6' 3" and this man seemed to be roughly a head beneath him. "Like the animal you are _slave_ you will obey. Be on time or be punish severely." Threatened the man, spitting the word slave like it was the worst of curses, out the corner of the mans eyes he noticed Kory cringe slightly at the words, fear seemed to be ingrained into her being.

"My name, _little man_ is Menma. Use it or I will break you." Replied the 'animal' narrowing his gaze so only seemingly glowing orange slits were visible, his pupils slit and rose vertically giving it all the more menacing of a look.

"Watch yourself _slave _or I will-" The man, Harkun was his name, a pale man with a stupid looking face tattoo and a chinstrap goatee, he wore armour of some kind, it didn't look very strong but Menma was just in a flying hunk of metal so he'd allow his expectations to be a little flexible.

With a solid thrust of his right arm the brunette slammed his fist into the mans nose, the sickening break that was heard and the scream of pain the burst forth from the mans throat was satisfying, strangely so a pleasant tingle ran across the taller mans skin as he smirked.

"My name. Is Menma. Use it or I will sunder your body." Rumbled the amber eyed male darkly, "We leave." Ordered the man as he followed the others out the doorway towards their first trial, Menma assumed he'd just do as they did. Stalking after the group of Sith-hopefuls he found Kory waiting for him, her arms crossed and a sly grin on her face.

"I saw you slog the overseer. At least one of us had the guts to do it." She commented smiling up at him brightly, Menma smirked and nodded.

"He is a weak man. I do not know why these Sith wanted me here, but I don't like to be annoyed, he oozed of self-obsession and the coveting of power he did not have."

"We're suppose to go into the Tomb over there and find some old hermit named Spindrall...There are Klor'slugs everywhere though...I don't know how we'll be able to get in there without getting seriously hurt." She said, slight concern flitting across her face, no doubt the mentality of slavery would weigh upon her for quite some time.

"Kill everything that wriggles." Were the mans words as he carelessly descended the ramp, all the while never noticing eyes were upon him.

**Elsewhere**

Within the Dark Council meeting room were the Darth's who ran the Empire in the Emperors absence.

"This power..." Spoke Vowrawn, an old Pureblood Sith, his skin was a dusky red colour, he wore red armoured robes, his faithful lightsaber at his hip, his black hair was neatly kept to one side as his ruby red eyes seemed to dance with glee.

"I could feel it before it touched Korriban...It seemed to echo across the Force itself with rage." Said the armoured giant that was Darth Marr, his armour mimicked human muscle tissue, in aesthetic at least, but was comprised of man powerful chords all strung together forming plates. His face was hidden by a mask and his head by a hood. The man seemed to radiate his own massive font of power.

"If we were to harness this power it would do wonders for the fight against the republic." Said Vowrawn, casting his red eyes across his fellow Councilmen.

"If it resides in one being that being would need to be made loyal..." Spoke Darth Ravage, a lean man who seemed to be getting on, he had a few cybernetic enhancements visible upon his jaw and above his eyebrow, dark brown hair that was well kept and fair skin, donned in the red armour of a Sith Marauder.

"Loyalty and Passion." Spoke Marr for many years they had been discussing changing the Empire into something new, something better as the current system was extremely flawed, it took quite a while for them all to agree to the plan, but they hadn't found a way to truly implement it as of yet.

"And if it turns out to be an artefact of some kind I will personally dedicate my time to picking it apart and learning all that we can from it." Spoke Darth Thanaton, a greying man, once again a human, with pale skin that seemed to be blackened by the Dark Side itself. He wore armoured robes but these were more grey and purple than red like his fellows. The smirk on the mans face made it clear to all he hoped it was indeed an inanimate object that he could play with for hours on end, as the one in charge of the Empire's Sphere of Knowledge, Thanaton loved few things more than gaining more knowledge.

Knowledge is power after all.

"So who goes to retrieve it, do we draw straws like children?" Asked Vorawn, amusedly.

"Send him to Tremel." Spoke Marr, garnering attention, "He needs to be taught, Tremel needs a pupil so Baras will cease his insipid spluttering's." Spoke Marr blankly, though consensus was reached, they did seem to be slightly on edge about giving Baras this power.

"'Him?' Was it so easy to sense out this being without ever coming into contact with it?" Asked Thanaton, though that may not mean much as he sensory skills, whilst very good for a Darth, were not as fleshed out as his fellows.

"Indeed. Though I do not know his species. We will have to run interference so he's not another of Baras' puppets." Spoke Marr, thankfully Darth Vengean wasn't here, Baras' Master was quite vocal at any slander against him and since Baras was his apprentice it somehow, to Vengean anyway, fell upon him as well.

**The Tombs**

Menma struck down upon another theif, these men had tried to steal from the dead, whilst not something that exactly incensed the 'Sith-Hopefuls' sensibilities, they _were_ in his way. So therefore had to die.

"You are quite brutal..." Commented Kory, she was the only one who bothered to wait up, and the only one he could find. It annoyed him slightly, as a Shinobi your squad was your life when on a missions, yes he'd done solo jobs before but a unit was always the best way to operate. He didn't understand the extreme at which the took 'survival of the fittest' from what he could garner off Kory it seemed these Sith just outright killed the weak, whilst yes the strong should lead, the weak could also be used as assets themselves if put in the correct position.

It was much like chess, the Pawn's may seem underwhelming and useless but it proves that a single pawn placed correctly can crumble a castle.

"It's needed. From now on you're going to be harsher. Strike that man with your lightning and run him through, show no hesitation. A second in combat is a possible death." Said Menma as he picked up a loose piece of rubble and tossed it at an armoured mans back turning sharply he rushed towards the black haired male with his vibroblade at the ready.

Kory saw him starring at her, ignoring his possible death approaching, this was ridiculous. Steeling herself the young woman released a shock of Force Lightning right into the treasure hunters chest the man buckled quickly as volts ran through his body, rushing forward she, rather awkwardly, stabbed him through the back and out his stomach.

"Good enough. But you'll do better if it means forcing you to strangle kittens." Threatened the brunette, though his words lack rancor the point got across, Kory sighed shakily, it almost physically hurt her to take a life, she wasn't wired for this kind of stuff.

"If it helps, for some bloody reason this always does, think of killing as protecting what you hold dear. Protecting yourself and protecting the ones you care for." Rattled off the ex-Shinobi boredly, honestly it was just killing. That's how it worked on his planet, he was still getting used to the idea of thinking of it as a planet and not just 'home', but perhaps on a galactic level it didn't.

"How come you haven't use any Force abilities yet? Surely you've been given the basics of the basics at least." Asked Kory, Menma shook his head.

"No. They just pulled me from my planet after killing my squad and from there I was bought by some large fat creature, it looked a lot like a slug actually...From there some Imperials found me, scanned me and determined I was 'Force Sensitive'. They bought me from the slug and brought me here, out of all of those I'd met in the past week, they were the most pleasant." Informed Menma, Kory smiled lightly before taking his hands into hers.

"It's not that hard...Just concentrate, try to feel out the air around you. There should be a...Presence I suppose, that you can feel, then try to direct it." She instructed, slightly happy that she could assist him, they seemed so different she was weak physically and mentally, but he was so strong if she could help him and they worked together, she could get stronger eventually as well.

"Very well." Said the black haired male as he closed his eyes and breathed through his nose. She was right, there was a particular _something_ in the air, he just assumed it was the smell of this cesspit of a tomb, this presence felt slightly similar to chakra, but even since he left his planet he could feel his chakra leaving him...Like it was being eaten away.

Tugging on the sensation with his mind seemed to send a tremor across the air, he opened his eyes to see the dust around them being kicked up, removing his hands from Kory's he aimed one at a nearby piece of rubble, making a reaching gesture he _felt_ the rock in his grasp it was the oddest sensation he'd ever come across lifting his hand it slowly rose, with a smirk at his success he turned to Kory who smiled brightly up at him.

And then the rubble was reduced to dirt under the pressure of his grip, shards flying outwards.

Kory gaped at the sight whilst he just looked at his hand, "This seems to be a very useful ability. I will work on it. Thank you, Kory." He tipped his head, the girl flushed slightly, having never been thanked for something before she didn't really know how to react to it.

"Let us go, Spindrall is no doubt around here somewhere..." Said Menma, it felt like the whole world was opening up to him, beacons of power lighting up around this planet, it saturated the air to the north of their position. Weaker beacons sat within the tomb ahead of them. It was...Exhilarating. Seeing without sight, _feeling_ these beings around him was incredible.

Was this how Sensory Ninja's felt? Perhaps. Perhaps not.

As he and Kory stepped down into another section of the tomb they saw various robed figures, training away with vibroblade's or Force Techniques. Menma gazed upon them, watching the Force Itself shift around them, his head ached slightly as though it was trying to cope with this new vision, Kory touched his shoulder though he merely waved her off, gesturing forward to the crouching figure.

"Ah...You come...Archon of Power...Bringer of Chaos and Destruction...The Force itself dances about you like a child...And now, with open eyes. You see." Spoke the man, donned in blackened robes, Menma rose a brow in confusion, looking to Kory who looked bewildered.

"Your path is filled with blood and war...Deceit and betrayal will be your greatest foes. You must remove such chances." Informed the Hermit. "Grasp the Galaxy by its throat and bend it to your will, Archon." The mans cryptic rambling seemed to be induced by whatever trance he was in. He rose from his kneeling position and looked to Kory.

"You are weak, kind and gentle. These things are unneeded in a Sith...But you have potential to cause great damage if given the room to exercise your latent power. Stay with the Archon and all will be clear. Stray from his side, fall under your current weakness and you. Will. Die." He said Simply before returning to his meditations. "Now leave this place, go to the Academy. They will hear of my words, of that you can have no doubt." He spoke finally, before going completely still and silent.

Menma and Kory exchanged looks, before turning to leave, though they both looked thoroughly confused, a little unsure of how to feel about what had been said. "Spindrall speaks of your greatness...He has not ceased speaking of the Archon for many weeks now. We are honoured to be in your presence Lord." The training Sith seemed to follow behind the one whom had spoken, a Pureblood, his skin was a ripe crimson red, he had spikey protrusions from the underside of his chin and at the corner of his jawline, golden eyes that seemed to pierce metal and a short black ponytail.

He and the others bowed lowly, they radiated awe at the mere mention of the word 'Archon'.

"Please, great Lord Archon, take us under your wing so we may attain even a speck of your power for ourselves." Pleaded the one female among them, she too was a Pureblood, though had no markings along her jawline, instead two short protrusions from her eyebrows, dusky black lining around the underside of her eyes emphasizing the crimson orbs.

"I think they want to be your apprentices..." Offered Kory, uncertainly.

"You all must be aware that I have only _just_ touched the Force. I no not what I could even offer any of you." He informed, hip slightly cocked as he crossed his arms.

"We only wish to follow you, Lord Archon. Follow your example. If you wish it we shall share what we have learned of the Force with you, so that one day we may learn from you as well." Offered a human male, he seemed slightly more lithe than the others. Who were more of a happy-medium build.

"Acolytes, my Lord. If you wish not to take us as your Apprentices." Offered the final member of the foursome, though his sounded more like begging. It was like they _craved_ his presence. Menma was a little thrown by the desperation in his voice, the man, actually all of them, were older than he looking in their mid twenties, whilst he was only 19, that in itself was crazy to him.

"Uhm...Sure. Follow if you desire...I will not stop you, as for sharing your Techniques, I will offer what I can in return, I am Menma. It is a pleasure to meet you all." He greeted tilting his head slightly. Gesturing to his companion he spoke once more, "This is Kory, she is a friend." They all fully removed their hoods, following the firsts example.

"I am Mjroin Heartseeker, Lord Archon it pleases me greatly that you have not cast us aside." Said the male Pureblood pleasantly, a smile upon his face.

"I am Nashada. Thank you kind Lord." Said the female, she had short, cropped hair, black as midnight.

"My name is Tash Broice, my Lord." Greeted the lithe male, his fair skin was quite clean for someone who hung out in a tomb all day stubble lined his jawline and his pale grey eyes looked up at Menma with genuine happiness.

"I am Kaarh, a thousand thanks for your kindness, Lord Archon." He was a darker skinned male with short messy brown hair.

"Well I suppose we should get out of here..." Said Menma, as he began his way towards the massive beacons of power, his new 'Acolytes' tailing himself and Kory all quiet and exuding joy.

"_What have I gotten myself into..._" He wondered, this sense of foreboding weighed on him heavily.

**End.**

**Now, I know some parts of this are slightly contradictory, such as the Purebloods being in the group of failures, but remember the Empire doesn't tolerate weakness from **_**anyone**_**. **

**As for the Council handing him off to Baras, he needs someone to teach him. They don't want to take time off their business to handle an Apprentice. But they will have influence over him, just give it a little time and it'll explain itself.**

**Anyway, that that, if you want more tell me otherwise this'll be another little experiment.**

_**Raxychaz!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The idea that Sith Warriors and Inquisitors have different abilities is a strictly game-play thing, the idea that Sith would refuse to learn certain skills just because the guy in the armour gets to do it, or the dude in the robe does it, is silly from a realistic point of veiw. So yes, he'll be using quite a few skills from both classes. 'But the story will primarily be loosely following the Warrior line, since that's what I've played 'till the end. **

**LOOSELY. FOLLOWING. **

**Not dead on.**

**Don't miss that.**

**Colt: Something like that, I plan to fuck the galaxy quite a lot.**

**coduss: Harem, my good main. **

The first thing he noted about manipulating the Force, was that it was incredibly easy. Apparently this was not supposed to be, but his 'Acolytes' chalked this up to his 'status' as the Archon. Menma came to the conclusion that his past with controlling Chakra led to the ease, but he could be wrong.

The second thing was that he could seemingly see inside of people, not in a literal sense but more in a spiritual manner, this 'second sight' allowed his to see into the core of other beings around him, most of these people held darkness inside them, that didn't bother him, some craved war, battle, blood. He liked those ones, others just wished to destroy for the sake of it, to flaunt power.

He was starting to like these Sith.

Menma was also privy to the fact that his Acolytes were disliked by most of those around them, those people usually suffered the business end of his fist, he valued loyalty. And right now he had a set group who could teach him about the world around him, the state of things, or at least keep him in the right direction to learn about them.

Which is what he was currently doing. With his chakra ever diminishing, the few scraps that remained he forced out Kage Bushin's. Not an easy task at it made his very veins burn in protest. But he needed their memory transferring, sitting in the library having his Acolytes gather relevant material about the Force, the Dark Side, the Sith, the history of them, Nashada brought him a Holocron that could explain a few more advanced things about Force Manipulation seeing as how quickly he seemed to be grasping it.

The darkening of her already red skin when he thanked her was quite an amusing sight indeed. Kory was quite overwhelmed as well, she began studying along side him and his Acolytes, after they had gathered the materials they had sat at one table, when one finished a text it would be passed along, Holocrons spouting off information in the center of the table, those who needed to would listen intently, it became obvious that Mjorin was the most advanced in sheer number of Force Techniques amongst them so he began showing them a few things, nothing to destructive as they were inside and didn't want to be bothered.

The sheer amount of power Menma emitted seemed to quell any who attempted to bother tham, Harkun had come in demanding Kory's presence as apprently Menma had been 'relieved of duty' only to suffer another few broken bones at the Force Push Menma had put upon the man.

Mjorin praised his Lord for such quick learning, whilst also somehow asking for forgiveness over the Acolyte praising the Master.

They were so weird and yet so comforting to be around.

Nashada was by far his favorite, she was quiet and cute, that red skin seemed to just resonate with him, Mjorin struck him as the 'Older Brother' type as he seemed to want nothing more than to follow his Lord's example and share his knowledge with those at the table, he'd pay extra attention to Kory seeing as she was the one who needed it most.

Tash and Kaarh were almost silent as they pawed over the data pads before them, soaking up theoretical practices so they could apply them later.

There little haven seemed to finally be interrupted as a voice spoke from the door, "Ah, it seems I have finally found you." Said the man, Menma glanced up from the pad in his hand, his amber eyes locking onto the dark skinned man with neatly kept, very short brown hair. His own chocolate coloured eyes slid across the group, he was donned in the uniform of an Overseer, identical to Harkun's. Though this man seemed to actually be somewhat competent, he seemed sure of himself but not arrogant to hit about his station.

"What is it you require, Overseer." Asked Menma, wanting to return to his pad, the novelty would take quite a long time to wear off it seemed, he was almost bursting at the seems with childlike glee about all that he'd learnt. This feeling echoed in the Force around, spreading this feeling to his Acolyte's and to Kory, all of them felt compelled to absorb more, and in fact felt it easier to understand what they were reading.

"I am Overseer Tremel. The Dark Council has seen fit to place you under me, you will go through trials and put into a pull of other Acolytes to see which of you will become the apprentice of Darth Baras." Informed the man, hands crossed behind his back.

"What does this Baras man have that I could not learn from these pads, or these Holocron's, or perhaps even my companions here? Why would I wish to become his apprentice at all?" Menma asked.

"My Lord Archon, Darth Baras is a renowned Sith of great power. As his apprentice you would no doubt learn many unique things that no other could truly teach, and with your status as his apprentice, your life in general would become much easier." Informed Mjorin, helpfully.

"And what of you all..? I said I would not abandon you all. I am a man of my word if nothing else." Spoke Menma once more.

"Ah yes, the Council has heard of this...Prophecy and whilst they do not typically put much stock in the ramblings of Spindrall they have sensed your power, untamed as it is you could become something truly great if it were harnessed correctly. Because of this they have offered you a great lenience, you and your...Followers are to be given rooms, and new attire fitting of your Acolyte status. The fact that we are currently in a slower period also helps this. If you would follow me I will take you to your rooms and tomorrow you begin your trials." Said Tremel, gesturing them to follow after him.

When none made a move, as Menma hadn't he spoke once more, "I merely wish to show you to your room, Acolyte. After which you can return to your studies. I find it quite refreshing to see one so young being so proactive with the garnering of knowledge." Assured Tremel, Menma's piercing eyes seemed to shoot right through his very soul for a moment before he nodded, and gestured for the others to rise.

As they did so they made sure to lock the Data-pads so they could return to where they were immediately, and politely asked the Interactive Recordings in the Holocron's to wait for their return.

As Menma and his cohorts trailed Tremel he felt eyes stick to his person, slowly his amber gaze slid across the main room, they were all walking up the stairs towards the dorms, Menma's snarling face made many turn away at the sheer sight of his animalistic person, but a few didn't.

One of them being some pale human male with millimeter tall hairs atop his head, a deep red colour they were, with tracks shaved through the sides of his head, his dark grey eyes stared hatefully towards the black haired male, his grey armoured uniform seem to mark him a cut above the other Acolytes, this was Vemrin another Acolyte vying for a place as Baras' apprentice.

A massive wall of flesh seemed to shadow him, this form being a bald man with a slightly dumb expression on his face, he had a tattoo stripe down from the top of his bald head to just above his right eyebrow, whilst a large chin-bush of hair sat rather unkempt on his jaw, this was Vemrin's right hand man, Dolgis.

"I'll kill him, Dolgis. Mark my words, I didn't come this far to be thrown out for some _slave._" Spat the shorter of the two.

"Don't worry Vemrin, we'll just get him when he's in the tombs, piece of cake." Assured the bigger man, though the expression on his friends face didn't change.

**With The Archon.**

Menma and his Acolytes were given a large room with many beds, it was a dorm for the average class of students, but since the academy was almost empty there was a lot of free space, due to the fact that only two lords were currently hunting for an apprentice. Zash and Baras.

"Like I said your trials begin tomorrow come to me in my office on the lower right wing of the Academy, your first task will be rather simple really, just displaying your aptitude and skill for the Force. After that the real trials begin in earnest. I suggest you clean up and get some rest." Said Tremel before walking out the door, more than likely returning to his office.

"So where's the bath?" Asked Menma, eager to cleanse his body of all the muck it had acquired over the past week.

"My Lord I regret to inform you that the Academy does not have facilities you will be acquainted with, but If you would like I can show you how to operate said facilities before leaving you to your business." Said Nashada, quietly. Her cheeks a little darkened, Menma merely nodded not bothered by any possible connotations, Shinobi had to be in complete control of their selves at all times.

Some of the most awkward moments in his life was seduction training and seduction resistance training. He still remembered sitting in the Academy and having one of the female Jounin essentially flashing them until they could look upon the female form with apathy. Then reading kind of erotica, so on and so forth.

Nashada guided the taller being into the side room, where the bathroom was held, and began explaining how the showers and other such things worked, the second she felt he understood she left the room with a short bow.

Menma sighed contently as the water rushed over his skin, he could feel the dirt and grime sliding down his body as he scrubbed down with the soap, "Bloody fucking hell, the first shower I've had in a week. It's been too long...Fucking slugs." He quietly ranted to himself, and began scrubbing out his hair, feeling the knots loosen up under the conditioner.

"My lovely hair, ruined by the blood of idiots..." He whined though his tone was that of disinterest rather than an actual whine. Though he was quite fond of his hair, he was quite an apathetic person, unless you pissed him off enough. By god if you got him mad enough. Even his team would flee in terror at his rage.

With his eyes closed he rubbed his face with soap in attempts to avoid any kind of breaking out, dirty skin and sweat were not a good combination for clear skin, he was lucky enough to have not gotten anything wrong with his skin as of yet, but he wasn't taking the chance if he didn't need to.

"Just need to get through all this bullshit...This Empire seems to at least be similar to home, though I doubt going back is an option any longer. They'll find my dead squad and me not being there, and no doubt assume the worst." Sighing he rubbed his forehead in annoyance his long black hair falling to his mid back, turning off the shower he began drying himself off.

Slipping into the uniform of Acolytes wasn't so bad, they'd clearly modified it for him. The pants weren't skin tight like the others, and were more like his ANBU styled pants, how they got hold of his clothes so quickly to create a copy of his pants was beyond him and frankly he didn't care. The shirt was much more in line with the others, though having segmented armour plating across the shoulders and down to his bicep, it was stylish if nothing else. They hadn't seen fit to provide a better weapon, and he figured that was fine, perhaps he had to actually prove himself and earn one? That was a fine agreement.

Some things _needed_ to be earned in proper. He did notice his top had a hood attached to the back, but he allowed a one sided frown slip onto his face when he noticed how long his hair was compared to how deep the hood went, so unless he wanted to wear it in a mane, he wasn't getting that thing on. And right now he wasn't really feeling the hood anyway, so he just grabbed something to tie his hair back, slipped into his boots and left the room.

"If anyone else wishes to use the shower go ahead, I'm done." Said the now clean man, sighing contently as he enjoyed such a sensation after a week of being sweaty and dirty.

"Well you clean up rather well don't you." Said Kory, smiling lightly as she too was donned in newer clothing, less stylized than his own and more in line with the normal Acolyte uniform that he'd seen a few others walking around in.

The others were content to remain in their robes but did disperse to wash themselves.

"So...Going to be a Darth's Apprentice." Said Kory, quietly. Menma's amber gaze shifted from his towering stature to the shorter being, she idly played with a few of the longer strands of her auburn hair. "I think you can do it, you seem to master whatever the others show you really fast, Mjorin has only just managed to get me to channel lightning." She admitted sheepishly, letting out a short chuckle.

"On my planet I was able to wield its native energy as easily as breathing, it was not the Force but in a few ways it was similar, had the same basic principals. I assume this is why I progress so fast. Fear not Kory, I'll drag you all to glory if I have to." Said the black haired male in what he may have assumed was a pep-talk, but Kory just found a little amusing to hear.

"You really are a strange one, you know that?" She asked rhetorically, but the stony faced male just nodded in acknowledgement.

"We will follow you to the ends of the Galaxy, milord." Said Tash, with a soft hint of reverence in his voice.

"Follow me not for what you think I may do, follow me for what I have done. As of yet I have not earned your reverence, if you must show it, save it for a later date. After we've butchered a substantial amount of Jedi Master's perhaps." Said Menma, a flicker of anger dancing through his eyes and across his face, sparks of purple lightning dancing across his fingers.

"I know they are our enemies, my Lord Archon. But the venom in your voice is strange for one who is still, in the grand scheme of things, new to the galaxy. May I be so bold as to ask, why?" Asked Kaarh, the dark skinned male did not waver in his, for lack of a better word, zeal towards the Archon.

"They indoctrinate the young into ignoring and suppressing their emotions to such a level that it is toxic to oneself when it final comes out. Such acts remind me of a foul little man who did something similar to children on my planet, though they never were able to feel emotion after he was done with them. Their order reeks of a similar tone. I will not allow the young of the Galaxy to be mislead into a twisted doctrine when as Sith, we can guide them to using their powers and not suppressing themsevles in such dangerous manners. Perhaps found a sect of Military Force Users for those with less an affinity? It would certainly make strike squadrons more efficient." Menma's mind slowly drifted from one subject to another that was loosely related. Though the idea did make complete sense to him.

If one were to return to the chess analogy, the Imperial troops were the pawns, but if one were to place a Bishop among the pawns it would be able to systematically pick off prime targets when they presented themselves.

Menma shook his head and filed the idea away for later, if anything it would make cannon fodder useful in mass fire-fights.

"Some would consider the idea of spreading Sith among the common soldiers heresy, milord." Advised Tash, he got the meaning, don't go spreading the idea around until you were sure you were in good company.

"Well then _some_ need to stop being children and share their special toys." Said Menma flippantly. Shrugging not really caring for the warning.

**End**

_**Raxychaz!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"First you must display an aptitude for the force. Destroy this target dummy." Instructed Overseer Tremel. His assistant Loun, a Sith Pureblood woman with coal black hair done into a bun with two strands falling to the side of her face, she had spikes jutting from her eyebrows and running parallel to her jawline. Deep red eyes watched over him with the attentiveness of a hawk stalking its prey.

Tremel watched as the black haired male idly waved his hand and the dummy _disintegrated. _Such power was nearly unheard of outside of the legendary Tulak Hord, if this young man showed a natural mastery of saber combat Tremel would have his dreams set in stone.

"Poof..." Said the teen apathetically, lightly puffing out a breath as the dust blew away in seemingly produced wind.

"Very good..." Muttered Tremel, noting this down on his data-pad. The young mans acolytes clapped quietly amongst themselves, the young redhead girl was glittering with a brilliant smile that could light up a room, she seemed to be quite proud of him for some reason.

"Here." Said Loun, tossing him a training saber, his hand seemed to just melt around the hilt as he pressed the button and spun it between his fingers without a care in the world.

"This is similar to a sword...Lighter but the same basic principal..." He began analyzing the weapon, the brilliant crimson blade hummed with power, "Interesting..." He nodded and ceased his twirling before becoming motionless like a statue.

"I will test your saber aptitude." Said the Pureblood, calmly. Though there was an excitement in those eyes that Menma had seen only in a few people, those that lusted after combat like it was the ultimate ecstasy.

"I am no novice in the art of the blade." Informed the black haired male, blandly. Seeing her grip her saber with two hands and standing in a basic stance. She didn't seem interested in words as the second Tremel instructed the spar to begin she shot forward.

Menma blocked each strike, not moving his feet but keeping a perfect balance, it was like his body was stone, but his arms were water, moving with a fluid grace many never attained. Loun seemed to grow angry and tried to launch a Force Push, Menma merely waved his hand as the powerful push was redirected to the side, denting the wall with the combined power. His emotionless eyes stared into her angry red.

"Strike back you coward!" Roared Loun, Tremel was aware he should probably stop this, but Menma seemed to be in perfect control of the situation, so he would see it play out.

"I don't need to." Replied the apathetic male, almost bored. As he parried an overhead and lifted his knee into her stomach making her wheeze from the forceful blow, before spinning on his heel and round housing the Pureblood into the wall. Her saber deactivated as she fell limp, Menma twitched his finger and the weapon flew into his left hand.

Activating them both he crossed the blades before her neck, bleary eyes barely registered the glowing red beams before her, "Yield." He ordered blankly, staring with vicious amber eyes into the woman's eyes, unfocused or no, Loun could see he was serious.

"I yield..." Murmured the woman lowly, within a hares breath the sabers retracted and in their place was a gloved hand, impatiently waiting for the red skinned She-Sith to take it. Dizzily Loun gripped his forearm, and was pulled to her feet.

"Next is a test of knowledge...We can't exactly expect you to know everything...Recite the Sith Code." Said Tremel finally, after murmuring to himself about what he should have the Shinobi turning Sith do, given his background the Overseer saw no reason to expect a miracle.

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion." Began the black haired male, crossed his arms loosely behind his back, as he began lightly pacing as though each phrase of the code needed to be mulled over and thought about intently, "Through passion, I gain strength." He closed his eyes and paused in all movement to the point where one could believe the man was carved from stone.

"Through strength, I gain power.

Through Power, I gain victory.

Through victory, my chains are broken.

The Force shall set me free." Spoke the Ex-Shinobi, each of them felt a ripple through the Force with each word he recited, as he spoke the word 'Free' it seemed this ripple turned into a powerful pulse that echoed across the galaxy itself.

His acolytes merely basked in the presence of their Master, Tremel could sense him like one could feel the sun, his power had a true sense incandesce to it. Loun could feel herself being filled with his power, her sore body rapidly soothing, it was quite the experience for them all.

"Interesting words indeed." He spoke finally opening his eyes and tilting his head to the side ever so slightly, thinking upon what he had recited. "This order continues to intrigue me...Obivously there are a few things I have issue with, but then again nothing is without some form of flaw. So I suppose forgiveness is needed." He smiled slightly and nodded to himself.

"Overseer." Spoke Menma turning to face the man once more, "What else must I do? I am quite restless...Do you have perhaps something for me to kill?" Asked the aspiring Sith.

"The next trial involves you going out into the tombs, I'm sure you can satiate your bloodlust there." Assured Tremel, with a nod, his eyes falling down to his pad.

"Send me a message when it's all arranged. I'll be in the library." Said Menma as he waved the Overseer off, his entourage following closely.

"Ah, Acolyte not so fast." Said Tremel, quickly. Making Menma spin on his heel to give gaze at the man over his shoulder. "In the slave pens there are three prisoners awaiting interrogation, go there and perform as you see fit. Though each of your actions will be watched and scrutinized." Warned the dark skinned Overseer, his eye's nearly widened when he saw the first real expression on Menma's face.

A large, shark-like grin immediately grew upon his face when 'interrogation' was mentioned.

"Fabulous." Was all he said before he dashed out towards the pens, his acolytes trying and failing to keep up with him.

"He's going to do great things, Loun. The Empire will benefit greatly by his presence." Said Tremel, a knowing smirk on his face, his Pureblood associate merely nodded quietly, still reeling from the power that had flowed through her, like a drug she wanted _more _but as a well adjusted being she was able to calm herself to some extent, shamefully she was all too aware how unlikely it was for her to _never_ reach such heights, she had found her drive once more though, she would grow because of this.

**Slave Pens**

"Go ahead and chirp little bird, it'll just be more pain for you in the end." Said a man who looked like he hadn't had a good nights sleep in many weeks, his hairline was receding but he had a well kept beard to make up for it. He wore a simple black and grey shirt that was made of the same strange material all clothing seemed to be made of in this place, though Menma could have done without seeing his skin-tight pants.

"Chirp, chirp-chirp!" Were the mocking noises that came from the one in the cage, a blue skinned woman, she was petite but had that cute charm not many could really pull off well. The two 'lekku' protruding from her head were the giveaway of her race, a Twilek. Menma could understand how her race were used the way they were, if she was an example he could say they were at the very least, aesthetically pleasing.

"Three prisoners. Where are they." Interrupted Menma, pointing at the Warden with a fierce expression. The Twilek and the Warden both paused and looked upon him with slight shock, mostly due to the fact of how he just seemed to appear.

"Ah, Tremel's pet, right? You're lucky he thinks so highly of you, these three have been brought here just because you're special." Said the Warden directing Menma's gaze to the three cages lined up at the far end of the room.

"And here I was hoping to get another shock." Said the Twilek with so much sarcasm it was almost visible. She gave a dramatic sigh and sat cross-legged on the floor.

"This one here is Soltenz, adamant that she didn't know that she assassinated an Imperial until we dragged her sorry arse in here."

"Whatever you're going to do, do it!" Barked the woman, she had short black hair, fair skin that was marred by the rather swollen purple welt around her right eye, they had her in prison rags.

"Hush you." Ordered Menma, before staring into her eyes like one would through a soul, "Speak truly. Did you slay your target without knowledge of their affiliation." He commanded, his very being nearly buckling all to their knees.

"…I was unaware, yes." Spoke the woman, "I didn't even kill him, I was caught before I could take the shot." she was going to say more before the tall male merely silenced her with a raised hand.

"The point is she doesn't deny the charges...It's up to you, execution or trial by combat." Said the Jailor.

"Put her to Imperial Intelligence, get her set up and working." Ordered the Sith-to-be. Ignoring the woman now and walking to the next cell.

"Huh...You spared her." Muttered the Jailor, idly rubbing his beard, his thoughtful look turned into a scowl when the next prisoner came up, an aging cyborg donned in a Sith battle uniform, "This piece of trash, is Devotek, once an important Sith Champion, until he botched an Imperial Operation and caused a thousand Imperial deaths." Just as the final word left his lips the Jailor nearly jumped as burning golden lightning shot from the Ex-Shinobi's fingertips.

The lightning ripped into Devotek and tore at his skin, breaking his spirit and sundering his hide. The failed Sith fell to his knees as he screamed, making a more powerful pulse force its way out of the black haired mans fingertips. "Useless. Pathetic rat. The deaths of those men and women lay upon your head, you deserve nothing but _agony, _for your _**failure**_!" The mans final pitiful whimpers were all that made any noise in the room as he finally collapsed, dead.

"There is using a pawn and then there is having live grenade in your pocket. Such a useless pile of flesh is unworthy of even existing." Sneered Menma, spitting on the fried corpse.

"Whoa..." Was the numb muttering of the Twilek.

"Onto the last one." There was a lightness in the Jailor's tone, no doubt he was seething to be in the presence of one whom had singlehandedly ruined the lives of so many of his fellows. "This jittery little thing is called Brehg. Suspected of providing documents to Republic agents."

"Torture." Said Menma, wreathing his hand in golden lightning. Sliding his hands through the bars of the cell and hitting several pressure points, and making the alien scream in agony. "He'll be like that for about an hour. If he has nothing else..." Menma made a sweep across his neck as he left the room.

"My Lord Archron! Finally!" Bellowed Tash as he and the others caught him in the hallway, "Kory has been taken by the Overseer, Harkun. We could do nothing to stop him without severe backlash..." Tash bowed his head and awaited for punishment, but only heard the fading footsteps of his Master.

Menma glided across the floor towards Kory's signature, he could hear the sounds of his Acolytes behind him, an angry scowl was lining his face, the clenching and unclenching of his fist was barely keeping him calm, though as he stepped through the archway towards Harkun's office he breathed out his rage and funneled it into his body, not his mind.

"You pathetic little slave, you thought you could just run off with that useless trash and get away with it!" Howled Harkun as he struck Kory with lightning, her body twitching under the purple shocks, the other Slaves/Sith-Hopefuls stood back solemnly, that was until a powerful crack was heard and the purple lightning ceased, all eyes turned to Menma's outstretched hand, his fingers barely twitching as Harkun's body suddenly shot back from the force of the blow seemingly finally arriving to his body, golden electricity arcing over his body as he was bowled over his desk and into the wall.

Menma strode in like a man on a mission, knelt before his new friend and picked her up like one would a princess, she twitched and writhed as her body moved, Menma's stone cold face showed nothing. He merely turned on his heel and left the room, slowly marching all the way back to his dorm.

Menma cleared his mind of its vicious thoughts, flowing the Force through his friend's body he felt her relax in his arm, almost going boneless, much to his amusement. He lay her upon her bed and sat in the centre of the room, meditating.

No doubt this would come back to bite him, but he cared little for the consequences, just don't fuck with him and he'll leave you be, take an active role to mess with his shit or his people, and that's like asking for 7 different flavours of death.

**End of Chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This Chapter will have a little more background on our dark haired protagonist. **

**Story Start.**

**Flashback**

"You were always such a strange boy, Menma-kun." Said a calm voice, trickled with mirth. This voice belonged to a silver haired man, his single grey looked upon the boy before him, said boy had bright golden eyes and abyssal black hair, this boy was his charge, ward, whatever you wanted to call it.

"And _that's _why I should have this." Said child was holding up Kakashi's old ANBU mask, the mid-twenties, old man chuckled as the 5 year old put the mask on his face, Kakashi was quite happy to be able to look upon this mask and not feel the mountain of guilt it once represented, instead he saw his charges wild hair and proud stance.

"Maybe when you're older." Said Kakashi, nabbing the mask back, Menma's eyes rolled as he released a dramatic sigh.

"'When you're older', all the time." The boy threw up his hands in mock vehemence, "Your pushing me over the edge, Kakashi, over the edge~!" The boy shook the mans hands but instead ended up shaking himself, his voice wavering back and forth as he did so.

Kakashi let out a chuckle as the little dramatic child continued his little tirade.

**End of Flashback**

"You did what..?" Was the baffled triplet that fell from Tremel's lips, he stared at the impassive face of his charge, who calmly fed himself on a strip of meat from one of the Tuk'ata of Korriban, apparently he'd gone hunting in the night and returned with the beasts corpse, to provide his group with hearty meat.

"I put Harkun in his place, under my boot." Informed Menma, pushing his memories away for now and instead focused on playing with a red lightsaber crystal, flipping it back and forth in his free hand. He'd found one of the various growing patches around Korriban near the Tomb of Tulak Hord, see red crystals were synthetic as no natural crystals could handle extreme exposure to Dark Side energy, the bonus was that due to their growing process the did in fact _augment_ Dark Side Force Abilities released from the wielder.

The fact that he technically stole from his new affiliation bothered him very little, this crystal was a little too much to pass up, its radiant crimson colour was a big pull for the amber eyed Ex-Shinobi.

"Do you understand the ramifications of your actions?" Asked the dark skinned overseer to his protégé, Menma paused mid-bite and looked at the man, only to shrug.

"Truly I do not care for what may come, he wrought his own pain when he decided to cross me. Kory is _still_ unconscious, the amount of electricity he forced into her body did serious amounts of damage to her. I cannot simply allow such a thing to stand." Said Menma, speaking out of the corner of his mouth.

"…" Tremel just stared at him for a moment, an unreedable expression upon his face, the taller, but sitting, man merely continued with his food. "Very well, If you're so confidant...Now onto the review of you test yesterday. Excellent thinking with Soltenz, putting her to work in Imperial intelligence-"

"Never waste a potential weapon." Said the Sith-to-be with another shrug.

Tremel nodded, a smile of praise upon his face, "Quite so. As to Devotek, the disgraced warrior. You slew him without hesitation, this is good, he was a useless piece of trash." Spoke the Overseer.

"Duh." Said Menma, blandly. Rolling his eyes, though they caught sight of Nashada, he gestured her over with a jerk of his head, she was at his side in a moment, he swallowed his food and placed it upon the plate before adressing her, "You haven't eaten, Nashada. Are you ill?" He asked, seeing a slight paler tone to her crimson skin, darkened bags of under her eyes, "You haven't been sleeping well..." He noticed. Standing up he quickly peeled off his glove and placed the back of his right hand against her head, she was slightly warm. Placing his other hand on her shoulder and using his ungloved hand to tilt her chin so she would look him in the eyes.

"You _are_ ill. Why didn't you inform me of such?" He asked, irritated.

"I...You ah...Needn't be bothered with my state of health, My Lord." She answered quietly, unsure of how else to respond, "I can still serve your needs-" She was interrupted when he flicked her forehead, on reflex she let out a small 'ow'. Confused crimson eyes looked up at him.

"Foolish. If you are ill I need to know, I cannot have one of my friends be sick in such a...Volitile environment. If something were to happen to any of you..." He paused trying to think, besides the obvious if he lost them all he'd have to rely solely on Tremel, and then upon Baras. And he didn't exactly trust easy to begin with. The fact that he'd grown quite fond of his new little clique spoke volumes about them.

Ever so gently Menma wrapped his arms around her shorter figure, one across her shoulders, and the other behind her head, he cheek resting on the top of her hair, Nashada was stiff as a board, she had no idea how to react to such a situation, never being one who experienced a great deal of physical contact, to receive a hug from one she held so high was...Daunting, to say the least.

Menma's eyes fell shut as he pulled upon the healing properties of the Force, a soft golden glow encompassed both he and Nashada, The Force jumped at the chance to serve him, happily filling the Sith Pureblood with it's gentle, healing affection. Nashada's form slackened greatly, she felt her knee's waver slightly and was forced to grip the front of her Lord's clothes to keep herself upright.

"If you are troubled, sickness, wounds or need to speak. I need to know you will come right to me, I could not bare losing you, Nashada." He spoke so softly, and only so that she could hear it, but with such passion and kindness, that it made the Sith Pureblood whimper when he finally released her. His stony visage gone for the moment, in its place was a gentle, warm smile, just for her.

"Your fever is gone, get some food, drink plenty and rest for about and hour to be sure." He said, physically turning her and nudging her towards the others, Menma's smile became the same impassive look he enjoyed sporting around the academy as he turned back to his Overseer.

"Your talents continue to impress me." Were the first words the Overseer managed out after seeing such an event, "Though I must say you are quite...Kind for a Sith-to-be, many will take this as a weakness."

"Kind to my allies, a blight to my enemies. It all depends on which side one situates themselves upon." Stated Menma, without missing a beat, having had this conversation when he was younger with his mentor.

"How you conduct yourself and your group is of no concern to me, I merely warn you, Acolyte." Stated Tremel, getting a nod from the Archon. "Your next test it so find your way over to the Tomb of Marka Ragnos, within lies a beast he left to guard his legacy. Slay it and return." Said Tremel, Menma merely nodded, smirking. Blood lust steadily leaving his form.

"Watch over Kory whilst I perform my next test, please." Said Menma, making all of his Acolytes blink in shock as his figure was already leaving the area.

**Korriban Wilds.**

Menma stepped off the transport car and immediately leapt off the side off the small cliff instead of walking all the way around, he was mildly familiar with this place since he hunted around here last night though it did look quite different in the sun that it did under the moons gaze. Menma landed with a soft _thump _as he began stalking his way towards the tomb at the very end of the canyon, he snuck past the Crazed Soldiers that swarmed across the area, no doubt fools who attempted to plunder the tombs, without the necessary immunity to resist the malicious aura emanated by the old, dead Sith.

Calmly he entered the Reliquary, though he did note this Tomb didn't have the same stench as the others, it seemed to be aired out quite well, an interesting notion. Ghosting his way through the temple he reflected for a moment.

**Flashback**

"So...I have to move out now?" Asked a 10 year old Menma, standing before the Hokage and his watcher, Kakashi.

"Kakashi-kun's tenure as your caretaker has ended, Menma-kun. And with him now having to take up more missions it would be best if you got completely used to living on your own, in your own apartment." Said Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Menma could understand, Kakashi hadn't taken many missions, as looking after the first son was his mission for the past decade. Didn't mean he had to like being kicked out of the only home he ever really had. A small frown worked its way onto the 10 year olds face.

"It's not anything personal Menma-kun, it _is_ my job after all." Said Kakashi, Menma waved him off.

"Whatever. It's fine. You have your life, can't be stuck with me forever." Said Menma, turning on his heel, Kakashi was going to say something else but the shutting of the door silenced him.

"Passive aggression always was his speciality." Muttered Kakashi, getting a small nod from the Hokage.

"He'll...Well for lack of a better phrase, get over it. Every Shinobi has something disrupt their personal life, now that he's able to look after himself he'll be fine though, I'm surprised though..." Said Hiruzen.

"About what, Hokage-sama?" Asked Kakashi, turning to face the old man.

"He accepted it quite readily, no major fuss, nothing. Do you know if he's bitter when it comes to Naruto-kun, perhaps he's jaded?" Questioned the Hokage, idly puffing his pipe.

"Menma-kun rarely even mentions his brother, though when I told him who he was the first time I did see...Something, in his eyes. I can't really place it. But he wasn't too happy that his brother got to stay with their mother whilst he had to move out."

"Yes well, Kushina didn't fell comfortable around Menma-kun for some reason, apparently his black hair but I doubt that's truly the case. I cannot even begin to fathom why she excommunicated her eldest after Minato died."

"One would think she would want family as close as possibly at a time like that." Agreed Kakashi. The subject always was a strange one, no one could truly figure out what happened to Kushina to make her so weary of Menma's presence.

"It is concerning though." Said Hiruzen after a few moments of silence. "What will the boy do with his life?" Asked the Hokage, rhteorically.

Menma's 10 year old self stood outside the door, his hair shadowing his golden eyes as he bit his bottom lip and clenched his fist, and began stalking out of the Village Leader's tower.

**Flashback**

Menma frowned at the memory, idly touching his hair. "How could this have been the reason?" He questioned himself, no. There was more to it, certainly. But to this day he had no idea as to why his life-giver had thrown him away.

He found himself at an ancient carving, a massive tablet of stone with words etched upon it. Menma drew a short breath and knelt before it, "_...Eternities are nothing in the face of the Empire...To be Sith is to be Pure..._" Words whispered across the air itself, the Force most likely, snaked into his ears. Menma took the words in, and mulled them over his senses flared as he heard a massive stamping behind him.

Quickly rising to his feet the Archon came upon the sight of a Terentatek, also known as a Sithspawn. Terentatek resembled rancors, except they had a number of spines growing from their backs and a pair of flaps, or tusk-like projections attached to their mouths. They also had massive claws (four to a hand). The tusks and claws of a terentatek were highly venomous. It was theorized that they were once rancors, subjected to mutations by the Sith. When the dark side was weak in the galaxy, terentatek could hibernate and remain dormant for many years, only to return when the dark side was strong again.

Apprarently this one had been resting for quite some time, it was smaller than the ones he'd read about upon the data-pads, but still it was not something to be underestimated. As such a creature was resistant to Force Techniques and Saber strikes.

"I was always quite good with my fists anyway." Said the Archon, getting into a loose stance as lightning danced across his knuckles, the beast roared loudly and lunged at him, swiping with its massive claws, Menma back-stepped and leapt into the air, delivering a powerful axe kick with the creatures crown and using the momentum to continue into another jump and land behind it, where he delivered two powerful hooks to its unprotected spine, the creature hollered in pain as the golden lightning seemed to burn into its skin.

Menma's eyes widened upon this discovery, what did this mean? These creatures were bred to have massive resistance to anything Force related and yet his power was like acid to its skin, he didn't have long to ponder this line of thoughts as it spun rapidly and slammed into his torso with one of its tusks, forcing the Archon into a tumble, skidding across the dusty tomb floor a few feet before rolling onto his feet.

"That the best you got?" Challenged Menma, a growl leaving his lips as his eyes glowed a bright golden yellow, lightning encasing his arms, "Come at me!" Roared the man, spreading his fingers and flexing them like claws, the lightning forming 'shells' that appeared very much like claws would. Lunging forward he was met with force as the creature and he fell into a lock, foreheads butting and arms struggling against the other.

The Sithspawn roared in challenge, spittle flying from its maw, it lowered its head and used its flat, shell-like armour to launch the Sith-to-be away from it, Menma flipped in the air to right himself before using the force as a kind of platform and launching himself right back at the creature, it happened so fast if one wasn't so profoundly keen with their senses, they would think he teleported, but indeed he did not.

Menma had used the force to coat himself in lightning and with the powerful thrust generated by his Push he became a golden torpedo that shot right through the creatures body, for a moment it held its form before exploding outwards in a shower of gore, Menma felt a massive dispersal of Dark Side energy rise from the splattered corpse of his prey, rise and bond with his body. He welcomed this energy, as he had welcomed any of its kind since he first touched the Force, it seemed to content to be around/within he that he didn't have the heart to reject any of it.

The Force was a curious thing, it was easy for him to control because he didn't hold it by a leash, he meby a leash, he merely had to guide it and it was more than happy to obey his requests.

He shuddered and popped his neck before releasing a content sigh. Pulling out a scanner to take a copy of the text to study later, sighing softly Menma lowered himself into a crouch before seemingly vanishing in a burst of speed that left only a small kick-up of dust.

**Academy**

"It is done." Seemingly appearing from thin air Menma had obviously startled the Overseer, Tremel nearly jumped out of his skin, he'd felt the tremor through the force sent by the death of the beast, no doubt so did everyone else on Korriban, it didn't make it any less potent a feeling to behold.

"Yes, I could tell. When a beast of such concentrated Dark Side energy is slain, it releases a tremor into the Force itself. Though I couldn't help but notice...You have quite the large amount of it within yourself now as well." Observed Tremel, idly scrutinizing his protégé.

"I absorbed its energy. The Force wished to become apart of me. And so I let it, simple as that." Said Menma, brushing it off. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go and shower. I just made a massive Force Beast explode, and I'm covered in gore." Said Menma, as he turned on his heel to leave, Tremel watched his retreating figure quietly but said nothing, he was reeling over the mere idea of _how _the young Acolyte could have made a Sithspawn _explode_.

Menma was on his way back to his dorm room, he was going to have a nice long shower and then sleep for several relaxing hours, then wake up, and read the _fuck_ out of those new texts he'd gotten. Perhaps Marka Ragnos has some really deep stuff to say?

"Oi Acolyte, hang on for a second." Said an unfamiliar voice.

Menma stopped in the middle of the hallway not far from his room, idly noting there was no one else around besides him and his new guests. Vemrin and Dolgis rounded on the youngest Acolyte in the Academy with narrowed eyes.

"Hmm...So you're Tremel's final hope. I'm not exactly impressed." Started Vemrin, Menma sighed dramatically.

"Look, can we save the dick-waving for another time. I have more important things to do, such a breathing." Said Menma, trying to explain how little this mans grudge meant to him, he didn't know _why_ there was already a grudge against him amongst the Acolytes of the Academy as he'd never turned his ire upon any of them, but who fuckin' knows perhaps someone was butthurt he was so much better than they were.

"Listen here you bloody priss!-" Began Dolgis, only for Menma to wave his hand sending the larger man colliding with the smaller and knocking the both down, Menma lowered his hand and crushed them for a few moments under the power of his will, before lifting it and leaving the area.

"_I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do._" Were the internal thoughts of the hateful Vemrin.

**Next Day**

"What is my next test?"

"It has been pushed back, actually. Lord Baras has asked for your presence in his room. _Just_ you, by they way, not your entourage." Said the dark skinned Sith, making the Archon frown, Tremel waited for the boy to finish his mental tirade before nodding slowly.

"I'll take you there, take a moment to inform your followers." Said Tremel, going to the doorway, Menma strode over to the table where his followers sat themselves, as they wished to give him and the Overseer some modicum of privacy.

"I've been summoned by the Darth, if I die go...Punch a kitten or something." Said Menma, waving to them over his shoulder, "And watch over Kory, will ya?" Asked the Sith-to-be.

**Baras' Office.**

Tremel and his protégé walked side by side as they made it through the initial arch-way to Baras' office. Waiting for Menma however was a group of Acolytes, the largest being a man with tan skin, golden hair and dusky blue eyes, he had a simple red-line tattoo over the ridge of his nose and under his right left eye. He was donned in red-ish armour with short shoulder guards, besides that a typical uniform.

Next to him was a petite little lady with fair skin, coal black hair with two bangs tied in crimson bands, she wore a black version of the Academy uniform, her dark eyes scanned the Archon sharply to, seemingly make sure of who he was.

The final two were twins, both having fair skin and black hair, one had shoulder length hair whilst the other had short, barely touching his ears length hair. Both wore the standard grey uniform.

Menma's amber eyes locked with the largest man as he nodded in greeting, "Can I help you?" Asked the Sith-to-be.

"Are you the big shot there all talkin' about, mate? The one who got summoned by Darth Baras himself?" Asked the big guy.

"Teeno..." Scolded the woman.

"That would be me yes, Is there something you need?" Asked the Archon once more, from the corner of his eyes he could see Tremel leaving, with a quiet but amused, 'good luck'. Blasted man, making him socialize in such a manner.

"Please pardon my overeeger friend, it's just that we've heard so much about you, being some 'Archon' and all. A few of the newer Acolytes were even saying you could create _golden_ lightning. It's just..." She trailed off seemingly failing to form the correct words.

"And we wanna get in good with you." Said Teeno, nodding as he explained.

"Teeno!" She whispered harshly.

"You want someone dealt with, we'll get 'em for ya." Said Teeno, smirking slightly.

"I should have had you muzzled..." Sniped the smaller being, rubbing the ridge of her nose. "So, what do you say? There's not much competition for you from what we've heard but everyone can do with backup." Said the girl.

"I don't even know your names." Said Menma, before he remembered the manners his watcher had almost drilled into his head, "I am Menma, so called Archon of Destruction by the 'prophet' Spindrall." He announced amusedly, dipping his head slightly.

"Teeno, though I guess you have ears, eh?" Said Teeno, smirking once more, looking down at his friend.

"Watch it." She snapped, though her words lacked any kind of bite to them, "I'm Phyne, these two are Rikon and Varis."

"A pleasure, to meet you." Said Varis, the longer haired twin.

"Ditto." Said Rikon, the one with shorter hair.

"As to killing off any competition, I prefer to have those who wish to hinder me show themselves and make their attempts on my life on their own, it's so very boring should they hide." Said Menma, waving the offer off. "I do appreciate the time you took to speak with me though, it was pleasant enough."

"Let us prove ourselves to you, spar with us, then if you decide we have the skills to benefit you, in your endeavors." Phyne and her lot seemed to _really_ want to get on the powerhouses good side, smart enough move.

"I don't have much self control when it comes to combat. But I'd be happy for you spar against my Acolytes, Dorm room S-8 on the lower eastern wing." Said Menma, before he nodded and walked past them, he could here the squad of Acolytes walking away, towards where he'd directed them.

Menma sighed and stepped towards the office of his future 'Master'.

What could go wrong, right?

**End of Chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

_**Raxychaz!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back, ladies and gents. **

**Nothing much to say here besides have a nice few minutes of reading material.**

**Start.**

Menma stood before the portly Darth with only apathy caging him rolling his eyes in derision. This man talked himself up quite a lot. Menma was content to ignore such ramblings but he figured it'd be best to stay _in_ the conversation.

Before he stepped into the room a flood of other Acolytes were sent out on a trial, Vemrin was included, the fool seemed to hold some great hatred for Menma, he had no idea as to why but he cared little for the feelings of those so far below him, those that didn't even _try_ to elevate themselves in a way that was more efficient if it meant accepting the help of another.

No kingdom was build on the labor of a single man. It took hundreds, if not thousands, of combined efforts to create just the powerbase alone.

"_I am just spilling out wise words like its going out of style._" He thought to himself, amused.

"Are you having trouble with Acolyte Vemrin, supplicant?" Were the first words spoken to him. The tone was deceptively interested, well...Deceptively for those without any sense.

"Not really. A pup growling at a lion, it seems." Said Menma blandly, it was becoming rapidly apparent those around him would begin to assume Vemrin was some kind of threat.

"He has been hardened into a vicious killing machine." Began Baras, "Vemrin has paid his dues, he's fought a deck stacked against him to get here. You on the other hand..." Baras trailed, only for the black haired male to bristle at the assumptions and immediately cut in.

"It would appear you are unaware I came here as a slave. It would also seem you are unaware of anything involving my own history and instead have decided to base your entire opinion of one you have yet to meet on here-say and lackluster information, a pity really." Replied Menma, a vipers tongue always ready to spit venom at those who dared smear his name or his character in any negative light.

"I will forgive your attitude this once, as I'm in quite a pleasant mood at the moment. Should you ever dare to speak to me in such a manner again, I will destroy you were you stand." Snarled the fat Darth.

Menma paused for a moment, considering just vaporizing the man, if he could do so, where he stood, but reconsidered the idea, he'd first have to snake his way through the mans Acolytes, become his apprentice and then take everything from him, it would be ever so satisfying to see the look on his face when someone he obviously looked so far down upon superseded him in every manner.

Though he was getting far to ahead of himself, points for thinking like a Sith though.

"My trial, if you please, milord." Whilst he did want nothing more than to push this pudgy-pillow to attempting something, he had to consider those that followed him, and if he put them in danger he would feel less than stellar.

Such a drama, having to think of a massive group of others, along with himself. Ah well, such things were common for an ex-ANBU Captain. Then again that was a squad of four, sometimes five. This was slowly getting a little hectic.

"Bite you tongue, _slave_." Snapped Baras, Menma's prickled under such words, though took quiet comfort in the fact that this man would be under his boot as he slowly crushed his skull, helmet and all, "The pacing's of the trials have purpose, it takes full immersion in the Force to become true Sith. The first month is spent on philosophy, tactics and understanding of the Sith Code, recite the code for me, if you _can_." Drawled Baras, one could even tell his eyes were half lidded, like he was barely containing his own boredom from lashing out for entertainment in some...Unpleasant way.

Peace is a Lie, there is only passion.

Through Passion, I gain Strength.

Through Strength, I gain Power.

Through Power, I gain Victory.

Through Victory, my chains are broken.

The Force will set me free.

"Is that enough, milord? May I have my trial?" Asked Menma, those words did have such a pleasant calming effect, his mood had rapidly shifted to a more serene and polite one. Luckily for Baras.

"Hmm...Perhaps not a complete loss after all. But the point remains, Overseer Tremel has done you, and this academy a great disservice, he stamps upon tradition in attempts to bolster his own path to power and now, it has caught up with him. _You_, will return to him, slay him and bring to me his right hand as proof." Menma's eyes widened as his lips parted for a moment, "Yes...Savor this feeling, Supplicant. Writhe in shock and hatred. Now go. Return to me with his hand, or not at all." Baras turned on his heel and shooed him away.

Menma numbly left the room, his eyes finding the floor extremely interesting at this moment. Overseer Tremel was a good man, by Sith standards at least, he seemed to genuinely wish for the Archon to do well, his motives were not factored in as they were inconsequential, so to be ordered to murder him in cold blood, the few days he'd interacted with the Overseer the man seemed to be one who could be trusted, who could back you up when you needed him.

"Master, you look troubled." Said a familiar, soft voice. Menma's golden eyes shifted upwards and saw the sight of Nashada, all sigh of her previous ailment gone, her skin back to its healthy red colour, she sidled up against him, he merely slid his arm over her shoulder, he was unaware where this sudden boldness had come from, he didn't really mind to be quite honest, physical contact with another being was always welcomed, and Nashada was a being he could quite easily enjoy the company of.

"Darth Baras has ordered the death of Overseer Tremel, I am to kill him. I am aware the Sith game of intrigue and traps never truly ends but...It's just so...Out of the blue." He said, choosing his words carefully on their way back to the dorm room. He needed to think for a few minutes, and he had to check on Kory anyway.

"Ah...I see." Said Nashada, wishing she had said something-_anything_-besides that, the slight narrowing of her Lords eyes made a chill crawl its way up her spine, though his ire was not directed at her, instead at the situation itself, she knew this.

Didn't make it any easier to see him so distressed.

"Quite the little lair you have down here." Said the familiar voice of Phyne, she had a small grin on her face, though it fell when the chilling expression of the Archon was fully revealed to her, he seemed to ignore all bar the Pureblood under his arm and marched towards the redhead who had woken up a few minutes ago.

"Kory, are you well?" Asked Menma, removing his arm from Nashada's shoulder and pulling up a chair next to the redheads bed.

Kory smiled uneasily, "He almost killed me...Because I came with you, he was so..._Angry_. I could _feel _it." She muttered quietly, the lightning had left scars along her chest and shoulders, a few snaked up to her neck and under her chin, she saw his grimace at the sight and released a small sigh, "Not exactly nice are they." She continued, idly running her small fingers across her neck, running them over the scars.

"I will kill him for you, never again will his foolishness bring you harm, Kory." Swore Menma, he lowered his head and said, "Please forgive me for the Ill fate that has befallen you, I will do all I can to make it up to you."

"Please stop with the bowing, I don't know how to deal with that sort of thing." Said Kory, blushing lightly as she awkwardly shied away, Menma merely nodded and stood idly running his hand over the top of her hair as he left her side.

"I leave for the moment, Acolytes, spar with this group and test them." Said Menma, he figured he'd just address his friends as a single entity rather than rattle of each of their names each time he had to speak of them, they all nodded and bowed as he left the room anyway, so it's not like it bothered them.

Menma walked all the way down the hallway and down a set of stairs to reach Tremel's room, "Ah, Acolyte. Shouldn't you be on your trial?" Asked Tremel, setting aside his data-pad as he gave the Archon his full attention.

"Darth Baras has asked that I kill you, and bring your right hand as proof." Said Menma, watching as the man stiffened, "I do not wish to do this, Overseer. You have been good to me in these confusing past few days." Said the Ex-Shinobi with a shake of his head.

"Either I kill you, destroying all that I have worked to set up for you and therefore wasting a great amount of resources, or you kill me and take your prize back to Baras either way, he wins. A masterful stroke, I admit." Said Tremel, standing up and walking in front of his desk, hand slipping to his lightsaber.

"I do not wish to do this either...Menma. But it seems our hands are tied, Baras can sniff out a lie quicker than a blood hound, you won't be able to just walk back into that room without my death upon you, and I will not make it easy for you either." Said Tremel, cordially waiting for Menma to draw his training vibro-blade, the Archon merely stood like a statue for a few moments before he pulled out his weapon and snapped it in half, throwing the remains at Tremel's feet.

"I do not fight my allies, to the death." Said Menma only to back-step as a crimson blade came towards his neck, and rolled to the side to avoid a Force Push.

"Stop fooling around, you waste your time, and mine." Said Tremel, mild annoyance flaring at his core. Flicking lightning at the Archon only for Menma to hold out his hands and seemingly catch it in a golden cage of his own electrical currents.

"I could just take your hand. And be done with it. The Force can cover my lies." Informed Menma only for the flow purple volts to increase.

"And besmirch what honour I have garnered for myself over my years of service to the Empire? I would sooner turn my blade upon myself." Snarled Tremel, Menma shut himself off internally, he'd had to kill someone whom he was fond of before, and was quite familiar with the process of how it was done.

"Very well, I will see your body is buried well." Said the disowned Uzumaki as he crushed the lightning in his fists discharging it all around him and using The Force to guide it into a powerful shockwave that made Tremel tense sharply every muscle in his body seizing for a few horrifying moments, the currents jumping up his armour and into his skin, Menma ignited his fist in luminous white power, and struck directly into his Overseer's chest, piercing the mans heart and driving his arm into the elbow.

One hand on the Overseer's shoulder, and a foot on his chest Menma pushed the man off his appendage, the wound upon his torso steaming with blackened burn marks all around the inside of said wound, Menma watched as the saber his Overseer had wielded struck the ground and turned off, a small red mist escaping the blade as it did so.

Menma frowned at the smile upon the mans face, he died with such self satisfaction it was so confusing, like a plan had come to fruition. Menma did idly feel a small amount of Force Energy enter his body, making his muscles rise and fall gently. Leaning down to grab the silver and black cylinder Menma activated the weapon and cut off the mans right hand, setting it aside he switched the weapon off and slid it onto his belt, tidying up the man as best he could Menma left the room, his hand wrapped around the missing limb of his Overseer as he marched back up into Baras' office. As he did so he carelessly tossed said limb onto the mans desk, as his gaze was drawn to it he slipped the saber deeper into his pouch, to hide it best as he could.

No doubt the fat sack of Sith-shit would try to take the memento of his Overseer, and Menma couldn't have that.

"Hm...Truly you exceeded my expectations, well done Acolyte. How did it feel? To slay the man? He thought of you as family you know." Prodded Baras, like a small child would poke at a caged animal with a stick, Menma's gaze sharpened and he allowed a small snarl upon his lips.

"You just made me kill the only man besides my followers who has shown me the kindness to instruct me in some manner, who has given me the basics respect a student would receive from a teacher, something that this place _severely _lacks, and treated me like an actual human being instead of some wild beast. How the _fuck_ do you think I feel, _Master_?" He growled out angrily, he could feel the delight coming from Baras' form, like the Force was whispering his gluttonous joy into his ears, he would at some point have to commune with the Force directly.

If such a thing were even possible.

"Good, good. Keep your rage, allow it to fester and grow into power, such is the way of the Sith."

"You are a strange, twisted little man." Snapped Menma, only to receive a shock of purple lightning strike him in the torso, he growled lowly as the attack barely phased him, more like it annoyed him intensely.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, _Slave._" He heard the boy growl, a feral sound from an untamed beast. But he remained silent. "We're going to have to work on that attitude of yours...For now I'm sending you to the Tomb of Tulak Hord, there lay ancient inscriptions upon the wall, now eroded into mere shards of what they once were. You will venture through the entire tomb, search all the ruins and bring me a shard and bring me a shard from each of these inscriptions. You will do this or you will die. Vemrin and my other Acolytes have already been sent ahead, they will stop at nothing to complete their tasks."

"Fight your way through the Valley of the Dark Lords and bring me shards from each of the ruined shrines. Off you go." Said Baras, without so much as a goodbye he sent the boy off, Menma was all to happy to be free of the mans presence, leaving in a hurry.

Menma leapt off the ledge of the second floor and landed like a feather upon the first, immediately, he pulled out a Holo-Com that he'd found in his pouch yesterday and called the only set of contacts of the list, "I'm going to the Valley of the Dark Lords, to collect shards. It would be appreciated to have a few others watching my back. If you are free, make your way there." Said Menma, relaying his message to his Acolytes who all had a single transparent blue image of him upon their communicators whilst he had multiple faces upon his.

**Valley of the Dark Lords.**

Menma stood at the exit from Tulak Hord's tomb, he'd found the first Shard and during that time he'd come across his squadron, group...Whatever you wish to call it. Nashada, Tash, Mjorin, Kaarh and Kory had joined him. The other Acolytes he'd somehow drawn into his fold were resting due to the savage beating his own had given them. It was quite amusing to watch the recording.

"I sense something...Something that clearly doesn't belong here..." Said Menma, sniffing the air and lacing the area in his senses, there was a...Well for lack of a better word, Light. Whilst this area was indeed coated in a thin miasma of Dark Side energy, it all tasted the same to him. This light only, _felt_ different, different in the sense that it was sweet whilst the Dark Side was savory, for example.

"It's on the other side of the bloody valley, someone remind me about it incase I somehow forget." He instructed idly, as he began walking towards the nearest tomb to his left, oddly enough there were Treasure hunters _littering_ this place, Droids, men and women dotting the area as they attempted to scrape out whatever little things they could get their hands on to strike it rich and sell of some priceless Sith Artefact.

Heresy, really.

Whilst Menma hadn't been apart of the Empire for long, or willingly for that matter, he did find an odd comfort in being around its members, the Sith in their constant struggle for power over one another, whilst flawed in their mentality, had the right idea in always striving for more power. The troops were usually quite pleasant all things considered, the soldiers that found him were very kind to him, offering him food and water, giving him whatever they could to clean himself up, nothing much due to the fact that he couldn't understand them at the time.

When he was taken from their hands and into the ones who'd shipped him off to the Academy, to Korriban, it was still quite similar, it seemed every military man/woman of the Empire held at least the basest of respect for others, unless they were alien.

That was a _whole_ separate kettle of fish.

Menma watched as a group of hunters and their trio of droids locked onto the squadron of Acolytes, the Archon merely brought his hands together and watched them be crushed into an explosion of viscera, gore and bone.

"That's always satisfying." Said the Archon with a small smirk on his face, stepping through the pile of blood and scrap like it was merely more sand.

"Truly a wonder to see the Force wielded with such ease." Said Mjorin, walking with his hands calmly crossed behind his back, next to him Tash was fiddling with a Data-pad, "Tash, what are you doing?" He inquired lightly.

The lithe male responded quickly, "Just making recordings of Lord Archon's displays of power, I figured it would be good to get footage of it and maybe recreate some of his abilities later, with his help we could learn some unique skills no-one else in the Empire may have been able to pull off." The Pureblood merely nodded.

"Quite the initiative, Tash." Said Menma, hearing them, his ear lightly twitching when they spoke his title, "Most of my inbuilt skills involve physical training, my Jutsu is obviously uselss so when we get some more time I will begin you all on a simple regimen, and we'll go from there. I am unaware if Force Manipulation puts a physical strain on the body or not, but it's always good to have a strong vessel for a strong mind." Said the black haired, male simply.

"Sage advice, My Lord." Spoke Kaarh, a smile upon his face. Though it turned to a scowl when he sent a powerful stream of lightning at some hunter who tried to ambush him from the side, Mjorin loosed his training blade from his back with practiced ease and parried a strike intended for his side before staking his weapon directly through a droids chassis.

Kory and Tash double-teamed a Hunter, Tash parried his strike whilst Kory drove her blade through his gut, the man gave an intense death rattle before dying, Kory's face seemed to lose it's expression for a moment before it snapped back with her calm smile gracing her scarred face.

Nashada used a small but thick Force Push against her attackers legs and leapt upon the hunter with tempered savagery, digging her blade into the chest and digging her heel so deeply into the throat a vicious _snap_ was heard as she landed.

Menma smirked lightly as he merely kept walking, intent on collecting the shards of the Dark Lords, though the sound of slow clapping drew his attention, Menma looked up and saw Dolgis, the large right hand of Vemrin.

"Well look at that, can't even fight on his own, has to get his little buddies to do it for him." Said the bald tower of flesh. Menma merely bared his teeth at the man and produced his Overseers 'saber. Dolgis' eyes widened as the scarlet blade shot out, "H-how!?" He demanded only for the feral Sith to dash at him with enough speed to turn into a mere blur.

Dolgis had little time to bring up his blade to lock with Menma's saber, the blur turned into the defined face of the feral Sith, Menma's mad grin made Dolgis feel a creeping dread upon his person.

"I'm quite sick of everyone make assumptions about me, Dolgis. I'm quite fed up with everyone believing they know me. And I'm already _really _fucking sick of you and your little fuck-buddy Vermin, who believes he's _strong_ than _me._" Snarled the black haired male, his eyes seemingly growing a powerful scarlet line just around the pupil.

Menma shoved his knee into the muscular behemoths stomach making him wince, following up with his other leg finding purchase in his torso Menma made the man tumble back, with another dash he ran past Dolgis' body and into the tomb, as Menma went out of sigh Dolgis seemingly burst into two pieces, like reality was barely catching up with the angry teen.

"I'll never fail to be impressed with him." Said Kory, with a small laugh, the others merely nodding in their agreement.

**End of Chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

_**Raxychaz!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Start**

Menma idly flipped his new saber over and over in his hand, it was a Jedi's weapon, they'd found it upon the corpse of some hunter commander, Menma idly glanced upon his followers, they all knelt before him as he sat upon a vase that had been tumbled over onto its side, he looked upon Mjorin and Nashada, both of whom, had taken out the man whom held the saber together. They worked as a cohesive strike force, one mind, two bodies.

Menma once more flipped the saber in his hand before placing it between the two, "The choice as to who takes the saber is up to you. Whilst I am the head of our group, I am not your supreme master, and will not control debates of such nature. There are things in the world one must decide for oneself, between the two of you, you must reach consensus." Said the Feral Sith, gently looking upon his Acolytes with a small smile.

Nashada and Mjorin maneuvered themselves so they looked each other dead in the eye, Menma steepled his fingers and rested his chin upon his thumbs watching the proceedings with interest. '_We must be able to trust one another, if something as simple as a weapon shatters their faith in one another, I will have a great deal of work ahead of me._'

Mjroin's first thought was to take the weapon himself, but he looked within himself, finding his center and looked upon the situation with logic, he was more inclined to strike out with the Force than a blade, whilst he was quite proficient with such combat he did prefer to strike hard and powerfully from a distance with his Lightning or powerful Force Pushes/Crushes, the Crush apparently just being two Pushes smashing into one another, according to his Master.

"Nashada. Out of the two of us, you are more proficient with a blade than I, I am confidant you can use this weapon to its greatest potential, something I could not acheive." Said Mjorin, the small look of shock in his peers eyes made him smile, "We are a group. We stay together, and part of being a group means thinking of the group as a whole, the strongest melee fighter out of us, besides our Master, is you. You deserve this weapon." Mjorin finished by taking the weapon and placing it into her hands.

"Thank fuck..." Breathed out, visibly relaxing whilst letting out a relieved chuckle. "Come on these shards aren't gonna deliver themselves." Said Menma only for a massive chunk of rock to fly towards his head, he activated his blade and sliced the offending rock in half, Force Crushing it into dust, the dust rapidly dispersed to reveal Vemrin and the remaining Acolytes, all of them armed with their War-blades, all looking quite displeased.

"Oh this should be quite entertaining." Said Menma, smirking widely as he gestured his Acolytes up, they immediately flanked him, Nashada activating her new saber, smiling softly at the weapon, like a mother would at a newborn child, the azure blade cast a stark contrast against Korriban's orange-yellow sand and the red glow that encompassed the War-blades of their foes.

"Not only do you go against tradition and claim a saber before your apprenticeship begins, you bring followers to you beck and call in order to complete your trials. We all agree you need to die, disgrace to our order that you are." Spat Vemrin, his snarl vicious...Or at least he thought it may be.

The Feral Sith merely grinned darkly, Menma became a blur of movement, Vemrin was suddenly thrown over the heads of Menma's Acolytes, all looked to see Menma appear once more with his foot upon the mans neck, "I really do find you annoying, like a fly that just won't take 'fuck off' for an answer." Snarled the ex-Uzumaki, sharply stomping down upon the mans throat, a sickening crack and snap was heard as Menma crushed his windpipe and then his spinal chord, the man was dead in a matter of moments.

Nashada leapt towards the bewildered Acolytes with a look of zeal upon her face, the azure blade slicing right through the measly guard presented by her chosen target, her blade shot right through the battered War-blade and into the chest of her foe, killing him instantly, Tash, Kaarh and Kory launched a barrage of lightning towards the remaining Acolytes making them jumped about to avoid the deadly electricity, mid air they were all caught unsuspecting by Mjorin's grip, he strained to hold them all, strangling them before he brought his hands together quickly, two moderately powerful Force Pushes combined into a Force Crush, shattering bones and rupturing organs, but not having the same devastating explosion of gore that his master did.

Still Mjorin was over the moon of Korriban with how well he'd done on his first attempt. Tash and Kaarh rushed towards another two combatants, they rushed towards their foes in parallel lines, only to switch out at the last second by firing lightning strikes at each others original target, Tash struck low driving his vibro-blade into his foes stomach whilst Kaarh went high, burying his strike into the neck of his foe, both turned around as their enemies hit the ground with a sick, limp smack.

Kory parried the strike of an Acolyte who tried to get into her guard with furious, fast strikes. She flowed around each strike and swept the legs out from under her for, sending the female Sith Warrior Acolyte onto her back, and proceeded to Sith Lightning her into oblivion. It seemed something happened to Kory, Menma's low scowl slowly lifted into a satisfied smirk at the sight of so many corpses, none of his friends were harmed whatsoever.

Once more kicking Vemrin's cheek Menma's smirk turned into a dark grin when the mans cheekbone shattered audibly under his boots strike, producing his saber once more he sliced his neck, cutting off his head, Menma picked up the head and began walking back to the academy, Shards safely tucked into his pouch, he slipped his saber onto his belt after deactivating it, walking a little slower until he heard five pairs of feet following behind him.

"I'm exceptionally proud of you all, genuinely." He began, making their steps become slightly more measured, showing they had straightened their backs, "Nashada the precision of your strike was perfect, the Force Charge you executed was done with near perfection for someone who only learned it a few days ago and only using it practically a handful of times at best."

"Thank you for your kind words, my gentle Lord." She spoke with quite reverence, her head dipped slightly, her cheeks a little darker in colour at such praise from her superior. Mjorin nudged her with his elbow making her smile and nudge him back slightly, Kory smiled widely at her Pureblood friend.

"Tash and Kaarh, your trickery was cunning and precise, I was quite impressed how you managed to communicate a plan of such nature in the heat of combat with body gestures alone, it's something I've seen few fighters achieve in my time, I believe the two of you will be perfect combat partners in the future." Continued Menma with a smile on his face, turning over his shoulder just enough for a single amber eye to glance upon the lithest and physically largest of his party. (Even it was only slightly).

"Thank you, Lord Archon." Spoke Tash, a small grin upon his pale face.

"Your words are like the chorus of the angels, my Lord, your praise like a sun upon cold skin. I cannot bring the correct words to pronounce how deeply I appreciate your words." Spoke Kaarh, the same fervor that he always held when speaking with Menma. The ex-Uzumaki merely rolled his eyes in amusement before turning back to the path before him.

"Mjorin, you never cease to impress me with your Force Manipulation, along with your maturity and calmness in and out of combat, I can easily say I'm proud of what you've managed to accomplish in such a short time." Mjorin beamed under the praise, his chest puffing out slightly as he stood straight as a board.

"Kory, the speed with which you dispatched someone who appeared to be your physical better was pretty bloody spectacular, I don't know what the hell happened during those couple of days you were out but I can honestly say it's done you a world of good. We'll make a glow-stick-wielding murderer out of you yet." He praised with humour, Kory smiled lightly up at him and nodded in thanks.

As they were about to enter the academy Menma held up the head of his foe and presented it to all those who would witness it, before letting it drop and kicking it directly to the left, into the side of the mountain, with a powerful _splat_ a macabre display of strength and hatred basically spelled it out not to fuck with this Acolyte, apparently.

"I hate that these people thought this dickhead was my equal." Spat Menma, as he stormed back up into the Academy, apparently his good mood soured by his own recollection of everyone saying Vemrin was his '_rival_' of all things. Ugh.

Menma had more trouble fighting his spoilt brother than he did this twisted twat, and his brother was an idiot. There was no nice way to say it, his hyper-optimistic nature made Menma's stomach churn, and the way he the way he performed in combat was like a toddler, and the worst part was due to the sheer amount of Chakra shoved into his body at birth Menma had to deal with _thousands_ of clones in their last bout.

Menma hated his brother.

The Acolytes noticed their master's lips becoming a thin line that was bent ever so slightly into a frown, his gloved hands clenching, his nails digging so strongly into the material it almost broke.

"_You can't solve everything with words you scum-sucking maggot!_' Roared the echo of his past, ringing in the back of his head like he was still there.

"_Not everything needs to be so doom and gloom, Nii-san. Jeeze you'd think someone died with your attitude._" Came the carefree response that made him bare his teeth unintentionally.

"_My whole squad is dead you fucking sociopath! They were only Genin, children, and because of you they're all dead! All you ever do is flash that stupid fucking grin of your and think the whole world will just become brighter! That's not how it works you twisted fucking piece of shit!_" Bellowed the enraged voice, almost frothing at the mouth with anger, they stood just outside of the border of Hi no Kuni connecting to Nami no Kuni, Menma's Genin team dead on the ground with various sharp objects buried in their small bodies.

"_They gave their lives for Konoha, Nii-san. Their apart of our history now, we don't need to mourn them for becoming one with the village._" Said Naruto, Menma could still remember him nodding to himself, like that actually made _sense._

"…" Menma remembered staring at the blonde before him, his eye's narrowing as blue electricity began to jump across his body, flames slowly trickling out with his breath, Menma had leapt at the blonde, and strangled him to death, crushing his windpipe and bashing his head onto the ground to the extent the back of his skull caved in and spilt out a gory mess of bone-chips, brain matter and blood. He could still remember the terrified look of his brother's blue eyes as the light slowly died in them, as blood vessels began to pop in his eyes, slowly turning his sclera a bloody red.

His skin turning purple, his nails reddening as he'd tried to escape Menma's grip in any way possible.

Menma had never felt such satisfaction as he did the day he rid the world of the Elemental nations from the psychopath that was his brother, the boy acted happy and carefree all the time, but that was only because he was quite literally incapable of feeling emotion for others, he was through and through a sociopath, someone who could feel nothing beyond the shallowest of emotions. He was a twisted machine that refused to release its mask, giving anyone who looked upon him for too long a feeling of the uncanny valley variety.

Menma hated him, he hated him so much that choking him to death brought him such great pleasure that he wished he could do it again just to watch his terrified expression, Hoko, Junka and Rise. He'd put their deaths behind him with great difficulty, Naruto had purposefully led them into an ambush to 'test their skills', whilst Menma was hunting for dinner.

Never had the ninja's of Kiri been so scared than the day they found the Hero of Konoha being strangled to death by his brother, the look and palpable feeling of rage that seemed etched into his body pinned them all.

"Gomen...Junka, Rise, Hoko..." He muttered gently closing his eyes as his powerful striding calmed to a sedated trudge, the Force seemed to cry out for him, it's gentle calming presence now shifting to a morose and sorrowful one, he tired to wrestle himself out of his poor mood, but it was already set in stone, he'd just have to put up with one of those days.

His Acolytes dutifully remained at the doorway, standing away from the possible ire they could draw from the Darth, Menma walking in, his head slightly dipped as he saw another Acolyte waiting for him, Klemral was his name? Perhaps. Menma never really listened to the people who filled the background, they weren't important to him.

"Y-you've got the shards!" Said the boy, Menma's frown dipped into a scowl as he waved his hand, a powerful Force Disintegrate firing from his body and encompassing Klemral and his trio in golden light, they turned to mere dust in a millisecond, Menma kept walking into Baras' office.

"Ahh, Acolyte...Menma, It is good to see you have returned. It would seem the other Acolytes banded together to strike you and your underlings down, well done on defeating them." Praised Baras, taking the bundle of cloth from Menma's hands that held the shards, "It would appear that you have risen to the station of apprenticeship rather than having to fight anyone for it through another trial." Spoke Baras, as he unwrapped the shards and lay them out on his desk, "Word has quickly reached me you carried Vemrin's head to the academy before destroying it, quite barbaric." From Baras' tone it wasn't clear whether he approved of such actions or not.

"A display of superiority, I'm sick of people making assumptions when it came to myself and Vermin." Replied Menma, purposefully disrespecting the dead to show just how little he cared for such assumptions, hopefully they'd be laid to rest for good and he could just get this day over with.

"That's and it was a pretty common practice of my home world, to bring the head of your foe before your home...And for the time being that's the academy." Baras nBaras nodded, though it was quite obvious he wasn't listening.

"Very well, your final test is to delve into the tomb of Naga Sadow and retreive and ancient Sith Lightsaber within, there is a Twi'lek slave in the pens, retreive her from the Warden and have her show you how to access the chamber, subjugate her as you please." Menma merely nodded and left the room as his Master finished his words.

"_The small mercies of the galaxy are worth it, I don't have to hear that windbag spout off about 'True Sith' now that I'm his apprentat I'm his apprentice._" Thought the ex-Uzumaki with a soft sigh, running his hand across the top of his black hair, a few strands had come out of his ponytail, no doubt he'd have to re-tie it soon.

"Lord Archon, what are we to do next?" Asked Nashada, stepping before him mere moments before the others, could. She was eager to serve her Lord, he was kind and yet ruthless, a vicious murderer and yet at the same time could be a gentle healer, she was honored and truly blessed to be under his powerful wings.

"We're going to the slave pens first, Darth Baras has told me to get some the Twi'lek girl there, then we venture into the Tomb of Naga Sadow, odd...I feel a sense of...Foreboding, perhaps?" He asked himself at the end, looking up to his right, as if asking the Force itself to elaborate upon this feeling, he was given no such elaboration however, instead a mere gentle nudge to follow this feeling. Menma remained content to do so, the Force seemed to care for him greatly, it shared his emotions well, when he was happy it was like a dancing child, when he was angered it became a roaring dragon, when he was sad it wept like the skies for him.

It was quite profound an experience if nothing else.

"We shall whether any storm, my Lord, together." Said Mjorin, a smirk upon his face, Kory walked up next to him and gave him a nudge with her shoulder, amber eyes looked upon her small form and saw her grin.

"Come on tall, dark and powerful. Let's go hang out in some more tombs." She said, 'encouragingly'. Menma looked at that grin and shook his head in amusement, "There's that smile we know and love, ya big softie, can't resist my charms." She said chuckling, Menma's eye roll made it all the more amusing. He merely ran his hand over her hair, messing it a little to fall over her eyes.

"Come on, let's go." She blew the hair from her face and trailed after the Sith, the Acolytes doing the same though tossing Kory a few confused glances, never in the few days that they had known her had she displayed such tendencies, or even a slight amount of confidence in the way she has now.

"_Perhaps being shocked to near death kicked her mind into overdrive to cover her weakness by creating this new attitude?_" Theorized Mjorin, though even he didn't think that was the answer.

**Slave Pens.**

"Ow! Quit it!" Snarled the blue-skinned Twi'lek at the Warden, who was idly pushing the control button for the Shock Collar around her neck, making red electricity jump into her nerves delivering painful shocks for the fun of it.

"No chance, I'm getting my fun in while I still can. Aren't you lucky, getting to go back to the Tombs with Baras' new apprentice." He said with a smirk, pushing the button again making the Twi'lek jump in pain.

"G-Great! Nothing makes me happier! Anything just stop with the shocking!" She growled out, the door slid open as the towering form of the black haired Feral Sith walked into the room.

"Alright, goin' to a tomb. You're coming, because apparently no-one else knows how to open a Sith Lords tombs properly. If you fuck around, I'll kill you, if you cause problems, I'll kill you, If you trying to stab me in the back, I'll torture you for weeks before killing you, If at any point you try to sabotage the operation, I'll slit your throat and watch you bleed you. Are we clear." Said Menma, the only expression on his face being apathy, Vette's blue face slowly paled slightly at the threats.

No doubt this Sith would be _just_ as friendly as all the others she'd met.

**End of Chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The reason it takes me so long to bring these out is because I'm working through the week, and want to spend my afternoons either sleeping or actually **_**playing**_** Swtor. And while yes I could make them longer, I make them as long as I can and end it when it feels natural, or when there's a general lull in the story itself.**

**So yeah, that's why.**

**Start.**

Menma stood before the final section in the Tomb of Naga Sadow, before him was a Sith Inquisitor trainee, Ffon Althe, who demanded he hand over Kory to punish in the Overseers name, apparently Harkun had somehow survived being blasted through Durasteel but whatever.

Go figure.

The boy had the gall to attempt and strike at her with the Force, Menma didn't even have to intervene as she countered his lightning with her own, burning his body with it and leaving him a quivering mess, Menma looked over his belongings and found four metalic rods, along with what appeared to be his journal, Menma gave the device a quick scan to the most recent entry.

Apparently Ffon was to use these four rods to release something called a 'Dashade' which would then in turn lead him to some map of Tulak Hord, he was to do this for one Lord Zash. Well...If some sentient creature was held in this tomb he felt a little obligated to at least assist the thing in leaving the place.

He put it on his mental to-do list after retrieving the Ancient Lightsaber.

"Aaaand done...Done. Uh, your welcome or whatever." Vette trailed after catching the look he was sending her, something about that empty stare just sent ice into her veins, he held it for a few moments before nodding to her.

"You have been most helpful, Vette. Little to no complaining, no shooting me in the back, no mouthing off to my Acolytes. Congratulations, you've marched right into my good graces." He said with a slight sarcastic inflection, but overall good nature.

Vette felt that ice melt rapidly as she visibly relaxed, all of his Acolytes seemed to follow their Master's lead and relaxed ever so slightly, changing from a bunch of scary, apathetic and silent Sith, to a group of Super-powered Sith that weren't all that looking to gut you like a hungry Nexxu.

"Don't think I won't be watching you like a hawk, though." Informed Menma, as he strode past her and into the final chamber of the tomb, "I've still got your metaphorical leash."

"Or literal, as the case may be."

"Hugh...And here I was hoping you'd take this thing off." Murmured the Twi'lek, she honestly, _foolishly_, thought he was different for a second, that'd teach her.

"I tore my own off, if you are weak you stay in your cage. If you are strong you can endure any pain for freedom." Spoke the Archon, his eyes burning with power as he stared at Vette over his shoulder, she felt her spine prickle with his stare, but that didn't stop her back-chat.

"Easy for a Force User to say." She muttered back, spitefully.

"And yet I was unaware of the Force even existing until I had already removed my collar. There aren't even any fail-safes in yours as you were not meant to have left your cell. You only have to worry about scarring, not spinal damage from shocks." Lectured the Archon disinterestedly, walking down the harrowing corridor and standing before an old, deteriorating sarcophagus.

"Master is trying to say if you can do it yourself he'll keep you safe, but if you cannot than you submit into his service." Supplied Nashada, quietly as she and the rest of the party stood at the entrance, as it was Menma's moment.

"He wants me to rip a slave collar out of my neck! Are you crazy!?" Hissed the Twi'lek questioningly.

"No pain no gain." Supplied Mjorin, a small smirk on his face. They'd felt the beginnings on the pain they'd endure under Lord Archon's tutelage, the physical conditioning made them ache, and they'd only just begun the bare minimum, the preliminary training if you will.

It was still quite harsh on the bodies of Inquisitor trained acolytes, but Mjorin had no doubt the effects would be worth the effort.

Menma grabbed the ancient looking lightsaber, picking it up he idly rolled it over his palm and tossed it up and down, testing the weight, for someone who used proper swords for most of his life, these weren't that bad when it came to weight, but this this was quite off balanced towards the front, perhaps most prominent for the more defensive lightsaber forms.

Activating it he was greeted with a solid crimson blade, the top was ever so slightly pointed, giving the whole weapon the vague appearance of a jian. The hilt was somewhat sleek with only a few odd support 'bones' exposed near the top, the grip was aged brown leather of some kind, no doubt it would need to be replaced.

Menma levitated it in his right hand and figured the weight would have little to no affect on his performance, due to him being right handed he naturally had a stronger right side offensive so the infinitesimal difference would be unnoticeable.

He heard a rumbling and the harsh thuds of stone on stone as other sarcophagi were forcefully shoved open from the inside, from the inside leapt several black covered individuals, Naga Sadow's assassin league, Menma couldn't remember the exact name at this time but it mattered little. There were 6 in total Menma produced both of his blades and spun them between his fingers before taking the Juyo Stance, his legs spread evenly at about shoulder width apart and his blades held in outstretched hands, his right held normally whilst his second was held in a reverse grip, dashing forward to meet his new foes head on the ex-Uzumaki clashed against the first two.

The first assassin's held virboblade, not like the commonplace ones nowadays the older vibroblades that were actual swords with vibration mods, forged with Sith Alchemy to increase there hardiness exponentially. So when saber met blade, they clashed in a vicious show of ferocious power, without stopping to remain in the lock Menma deflected the strength of his foes strike outwards and dashed towards the next, tossing the ancient lightsaber forward and using the Force to spin in wildly, just before the saber came into contact with the opposing blade it shut off, passing harmlessly through the assassins guard before shooting back into life and cutting the being right through the chest lopping his shoulders and head off.

Menma leapt into the air and caught the returning blade, using the Force to guide him and land upon the shoulders of another, stabbing down with both sabers he drove them right into the assassin's head, killing it instantly, the body fell limp, Menma dropped onto the ground and immediately leant back to avoid another strike, kicking off the ground and spinning a few millimeters higher than he already was he managed to twist his body all the way around and cut his opponent across the waist, separating both halves of the now corpse.

'_Three down...Three to go._' Though the black haired Sith, shifting his amber eyes to his remaining opponents who stood next to one another, blades at the ready. Menma sighed at their foolishness, tossing his sabers into the air he guided them both towards his foes, they rolled away only to be picked up by a powerful current of Force power and lifted into the air, Menma clapped his hands together harshly forcing them into a powerful Force Crush, grinding their bodies into dust.

Crimson flying blades flew back towards their master, Menma grabbed them and turned them off hitching them onto his belt with little to no effort, already he was walking back to his Acolytes, Vette had wide eyes, apparently she hadn't been exposed to much Force aptitude in her life.

"You turned those guys into dust..." She observed, awe stricken.

"Why thank you Captain Obvious." Commented the Sith as he walked past her and towards the direction mentioned in Ffone's journal. Taking the bundle off stone rods wrapped into cloth and tied in a leather belt out of Tash's hands and slung it over his shoulder.

"Is that easy to do?" Asked Vette, Kaarh not having any particular reference for Force Power.

"Our majestic Lord is a font of Force Power, it dances around him and shrouds him like a gentle lover, he does not subjugate it but instead treats it like an equal, he truly is an inspiration to us all." Replied the most fervent of Menma's followers, Vette had a chill of ice go down her spine as she not so subtly took a step away from the dark skinned Sith Acolyte.

"It's more or less true." Spoke Nashada, "Lord Archon is a great power, but somehow the force _wants_ to be wielded by him, I cannot even fathom how powerful he will no doubt be." Spoke the Pureblood.

"Great I'm surrounded by crazies..." Mumbled Vette, though if any of the Acolytes heard the slaves words, they were unphased, as their strength of belief was strong enough to stand mockery, no matter who I stand mockery, no matter who it came from.

"Oh Mr. Robot~ Eat a dick..." Sung the Sith as he had a slight hop in his step, they were walking along a cat-walk that hung over a bottomless abyss, Ancient Droids patrolled the area, each time he tossed one he would repeat 'Eat a dick'.

"He's a little...Different." Observed Vette, "Or is he usually like this and the cold apathy and death threats were an act?" She asked the Acolytes once more.

"He's probably just in a good mood." Said Kory, shrugging carelessly. "He was a little down before, so I don't mind seeing him happy for a change, beats apathetic and overly guarded about literally everything." Said the idealistic Inquisitor.

"Fuuuuuuck you sir!" Bellowed the Archon as he picked up one Droid and condensed it into a ball, Force Energy rippled around the crushing sphere tossing it forward the inward gravitational pull was powerful enough to rip up the older segments of stone and other droids down the hallway.

"Damn this feels incredible." Murmured Menma as the warm sensation of the Force flooded his veins, clicking he watched the orb of gravity implode and turn those caught within into dust, smirking he opened his hand as though offering it, he felt the smallest of impressions upon his palm, "How curious..." His eyes slightly widening, but the sensation left as quickly as it came, he really did have to get around to meditating and communing with the Force properly.

"Note to self, commune with force, find out if it's actually alive. Either it is or I am tripping fucking balls right now." Muttered the Sith, he stepped into the stone room, Ffone's journal spoke of this room, he needed to place each rod into the stone altars then stand in the center to activate it.

Menma almost did this without thinking before he...Ya know, thought. He was in a _Sith_ tomb, not just any Sith tomb but the tomb of Naga Sadow, a _Dark Lord _of the fuck-mothering Golden Age! Menma opened and closed his mouth before he 'hmmed' contemplatively, opening the bundle he guided the stone rods into their respective slots, the second they all were slotted in a mass of purple Force Lightning shot into the centre of the altar, Menma whistled lightly, it was quite a powerful current for such a strong burst to come from an ancient mechanism. A stone door opened, revealing yet another catwalk though this one led to a stasis chamber.

Held within was the 'Dashade' a bulky creature with a larger lower jaw, several needle sharp thin teeth fitted into its jaw and a rounded bald head, the creature had three fingers two index-like fingers and one thumb on each hand, each finger was equip with sharp looking dull brown claws. The creature had rather humanoid legs but did have two clawed toes giving it even balance on each foot. The dashade wore little clothing outside a brown loincloth, and a belt with various small compartments for Force knows what.

The creatures skin was deathly pale, Menma approached the stasis field and looked upon the control panel at the bottom, punching it the device whirred as its field shut down, smirking at the thought that if you hit something it would work, the ex-Uzumaki watched as the creatures eyes opened in shock, like one would when waking suddenly from a deep sleep, gasping for air and rapidly taking in its surroundings.

"_**I am Khem Val, servant of Tulak Hord, one who was called Lord of Hate. Master of the Gathering Darkness, who are you to free me, little Sith?**_" Snarled the Dashade.

"Your welcome." Drawled Menma, leaning on his left leg and crossing his arms, "Hate to break it to ya sonny, but ol' Tulak has been dead for a few centuries, you missed him, but only by a little." Mocked the Sith disinterestedly.

"_**Dead..? My Lord why did you leave me behind? Why did you not allow me to follow you into death? Why have you abandoned me so?**_" Asked Khem, as though the ceiling would provide him with answers.

"Oh cry me a fuckin' river sweetheart. Get over it." Menma rolled his eyes, Khem's dark glare sunk into Menma's flesh, the creature lashing out with a swing. Menma held up one arm and blocked it before slamming his right hand into Khem's ribcage, the creature gave off a small grunt of discomfort its arm slackening enough for Menma to dash behind him and kick him in the back of his knees forcing him to his knees.

"_**How weak have I become, that an insect such as you can disable me in such a manner, My Lord Tulak...How long has it been since I feasted upon the flesh of our foes?**_" Asked Khem Val, but the fight didn't leave him as the suprisingly agile creature rolled forward and leapt at Menma, Menma merely held up a hand and penetrated the creatures Force Barrier, that all those whom were sensitive had, and held him aloft.

"Look, you're clearly confused. So I'll forgive the attempt on my life. If you desire it, you can come with me out of the tomb and decide what to do from there."

"_**Hmph. A Sith showing mercy a great weakness, My Lord would have slaughtered you for merely thinking such things.**_" Menma's frown actually sent a spike of worry into Khem's body, with minimal effort but great result Menma flung Khem across the catwalk and back into the room with the rods, he landed upon the centre of the altar and skidded down the steps surrounding it, with a hiss of pain the creature rose.

"Fine. You want cruelty, I'll show you some fucking cruelty." Golden Lightning leapt from his fingertips and assaulted Khem's body, the creature howled in unimaginable pain as its nerves were fried and his flesh was rent, "Think this is better huh? Well fuck knuckle!? **Do you!?**" Roared the Sith, his eyes glowing a deep Sith Yellow as he poured lightning on the creature, "**You take my kindness, and spit upon it! Locked in a cage for as long as you have, how about some fucking grattitude!**"

Khem was once more forced to his knees as his body began to break apart, even Tulak had difficulty penetrating his mighty defense with his Force Abilities, and yet this little Sith was ripping him apart like he had so many of his pathetic little foes.

Was this how he would end? The Mighty Khem Val, devourer of the rebels of Yn and Chabosh, consumer of the whole Dromund system?

Then suddenly his pain stopped, and his body began to feel better than it had in many years, he opened his eyes, unaware he'd closed them in his haze of pain, and found his almost-killer standing before him, his whole body was draped in a stream of Golden Force energy, this energy wrapped around Khem Val's body in a cocoon of healing energy, Khem almost protested but he could not find his voice.

"You lost. So your life is mine. Follow or die." Was the ultimatum delivered.

"_**Will...I feast?**_" Replied Khem, his breathing still slightly choppy.

"Until you burst. The galaxy shall know our names, because we're going to fuck it like it's a pretty little whore." Confirmed the Warrior to the Devourer. Khem seemed satisfied.

"_**Then I will follow you, Master.**_"

"Good, get your ass up, you look pathetic kneeling on the ground like that." Scolded Menma as he gestured the man-beast up, his Acolytes finally made it around the corner. "Well about time you all got here, c'mon let's scan this map and get the fuck out of this tomb, I'm sick of this place and I'm sure our new friend Khem Val is too." Wide eyes were the greetings for the big fella, Menma smirked.

"I think you scared them." He commented, "Fancy that." He said and began walking back out onto the catwalk but turned to the left towards a small room with a large stone tablet residing in the centre, Menma took a full scan of it and made sure it was fully copied onto his pad before slipping said device back into his pouch.

"...He's almost as tall as you..." Was the first thing Vette said after the silence had descended upon them, and lasted all the way to the exit.

"Shit a brick, you appear to be correct. Fancy that, I'm not some freakish behemoth." Drawled Menma, looking at the Twi'lek with dead eyes, the petite little lady chuckling nervously.

"You heard that huh..." She murmured timidly.

"You were standing a foot behind him, how the hell would I have _not _heard it?" Said Menma towering over her imperiously, an incredulous expression upon his face.

"Fair point." Was the quick response of the slave, before she decided to pour on the charm, smiling up at him and giving him a powerful stare with her big purple eyes, "Is there anyway I could convince you to take the collar off? I'm not really a fan of self mutilation."

"If you want I can shock you repeatedly until you have the nerve to do it yourself." Offered Menma, making her pale slightly, "The weak remain under the strong for as long as they allow themselves, when the weak free themselves they become strong. So no, I will not help you." Said Menma with finality, like the question insulted him or something.

"_**I find myself agreeing with such words.**_" Commented Khem Val, if one paid attention they would notice the small smirk on his face at the Twi'lek's suffering filled expression, he drank in her sadness with gusto.

"If it's all too hard I could just kill you." Said Menma, he stopped his stride and turned to face Vette with crossed arms, she flinched and jumped back ever so slightly, "Take it off now. Or be weak forever." Ordered Menma, Vette's eyes widened.

"B-but-"

"Do it. Or I'll just kill you now." Said Menma, producing his Ancient Lightsaber but not activating it.

Vette was shaking violently as her world seemed to flip onto its head, but she reached up for the collar, she didn't want to die, it was either pain or death, she'd at least know if she was in pain she was still alive. Menma watched emotionlessly as she awkwardly gripped the metal of the collar, the first tug made her hiss in pain, the second made her tear up, she did it all without losing eye contact.

The wet sound of tearing flesh and hot, wet sensation blood flowing was the only signal she had succeeded as her world blossomed into unfathomable pain, Vette's eyes rolled back as she fell forward onto her face, Menma place his hand upon her neck and healed the surface wound, making sure it wouldn't bleed but not completely repairing the damage, she needed to learn pain wasn't her enemy.

"Tsk...Still fainted. She's weak, but she'll get stronger." Said Menma callously, weakness had always had a negative impact on his mood. Kicking the collar away he grabbed the Twi'lek and tossed her over his shoulder, sliding his saber back into its place on his belt.

"I'm still a impressed she even did it, I got the impression she was extremely adverse to pain." Said Tash, little to no inflection in his voice.

"It does take a certain something to mutilate oneself though." Said Mjorin.

"That something appears to be the threat of death via lightsaber." Commented Nashada humorlessly.

"_**Bah, tears, fainting. Pathetic.**_" Growled Khem, though he did so quietly, and to himself.

"Quiet time." Said Menma, shushing them as he walked back into the Academy, swinging past the dorm and dumping Vette into one of the free beds, he told the others to start gathering their things to leave the planet, Khem kept with him though, as the Dashade insisted he needed to be by his new Master's side or his already tarnished honour would degrade further, Menma hypothesized it was more akin to self respect than honour but he didn't bother arguing.

**Baras' Office.**

"You there, scumbag. Stop right there." Growled a voice, Menma was unsurprised to see Eskella, Tremel's daughter. "You murderer. My father was a staunch traditionalist, and he was especially hard on me, but he was my blood and because of such his death needs to be answered with vengeance!" Growled the mocha skinned woman.

"And you would disgrace his memory by thinking he died needing to be avenged. Pathetic little girl, you know nothing, and your ignorance has led you before something you cannot even fathom." Growled Menma, producing his lightsabers as Eskella roared at the indignities, she unhinged her warblade and swung at him, her two cronies doing the same, Khem seemed unimpressed and even in his greatly weakened state, caught the blades and snapped them in half, before grabbing the heads of his foes and smashing them together with enough force to kill them both.

Menma sliced right through Eskella's warblade with his reverse grip blade before burying his weapon into her exposed chest with his forward facing blade, she died in agony as her heart was enflamed by pain, but still she did die.

Khem looked upon the corpses of the force users and could not contain his glee, he heartily devoured their flesh, cloth, bone, sinew and all he did not stop until there was nothing left, his body was shrouded in Dark Side power for a moment before returning to normal, the bloody grin on his face showing excitement and content.

"Look forward to more, Khem." Was all Menma said before walking into the office of his Master.

"Ahh, apprentice you have returned...And with such colourful company, would you care to explain to me how it is you came upon this creature?" Asked Baras.

"Some other apprentice, Ffone Althe, attempted to attack myself and my Acolytes, he died at one of their hands and found four stone rods, naturally we were curious what these were four, so inspecting his data-pad we found that these rods opened the cage leading to Khem Val's, this big fella, stasis cage. Turns out he was Tulak Hord's servant and helped him claim most of the Dromund System." Explained Menma, "Anyway so I took him out the cage, we fought, I won and he showed me to some map that involves Tulak Hord in some way, I really haven't looked at the scans yet." Menma finished by producing his Ancient Lightsaber.

"I did complete your task first, though. If that's some strange form of conciliation." Menma shrugged and clipped it back onto his belt.

Baras, chuckled, nay he laughed heartily, "Only an apprentice and already stepping on the toes of Lords, Apprentice you have crossed Lord Zash quite strongly, killing her apprentice before he could complete his final trial, this will no doubt provide great amusement." Baras had to take a moment to stop himself from laughing any more, collecting himself and his thoughts as he did so.

"I am almost beside myself to be quite honest, you completed your trial and claimed the ancient lightsaber, whilst also managing to destroy the plans of another Sith, plundering their work to increase your own power. I do believe we may get along yet. Though I am slightly curious with what happened to the Twi'lek." He asked idly, as though on a whim.

"I forced her to remove her own slave collar, she passed out from shock after doing so. But she will live. Subjugated and cowed sufficiently." Said Menma carelessly, well almost carelessly, he did have a small smirk on his face.

"Bravo, that's exactly the attitude you'll need to survive in the future." Applauded Baras, "Your trials are complete, you are now officially my Apprentice, together we will strike fear into the Empires enemies, the galaxy will quake at our combined presence. I must convene with the Emperor, and inform him that plans can begin to be set in motion. This pass will take you to the Imperial Fleet, from there catch a ship to Dromund Kass, I will meet you at the Citadel." Said Baras.

"Tell the Emperor I said hello." Said Menma, taking the pass and almost already out the door.

"I'm sure he'll be _thrilled_ to hear from you." Said Baras, an almost audible eye roll.

**End of Chapter.**

**So I'm back from holidays, finally. Back to writing and such, so expect some actual updates.**

_**Raxychaz!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Welcome back, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thank you to all those who review, by the way, it does give me a nice little hit of motivation.**

**Start.**

Menma stepped off the shuttle, his Acolytes following, he's changed attire slightly, now draped over his shoulders was a thick black cloak, the sleeves fell just short of his forearms so as to not impede his hands, it also fell just short of his feet, roughly at his shins, so as to not interrupt his legs, it was a small token from Baras, a little something to signify his apprenticeship.

Menma thought that's what the Ancient Saber was for but he didn't bother complaining, the cloak was quite nice, the abyssal black and azure blue trimming was very pleasing. It also hid his sabers with how thick it was, you couldn't even see the sabers on the back of his belt, nor his pouch.

Khem flanked his new master dutifully he had nothing yet, but he would soon find himself a weapon, some armour and then he would crush the galaxy under heel with his Master. Khem had silently observed those now around him he found himself gravitating towards his Master but not finding a few completely intolerable. The ones named Nashada and Mjorin were strong in the Dark Side, they would make excellent sparring partners so he could reach his old prime faster, if all else failed and they became weak he would just devour them and take their power into himself.

The Twi'lek seemed to remain pathetic, the heavy bruising on her neck made it hard for her to turn her head and gawk at everything as she wished, this made Khem Val happy as it meant she would cease her incessant nattering.

The others he was either apathetic towards or at the very least non-hostile, his new Master seemed to collect riff raff to himself, though using willing resources was intelligent he didn't know how long it would be before one tried to emulate one of the other Sith Lords and betray his new Master.

He would silently wait, contently so, to feast upon any of them that were foolish enough to do this.

Menma felt the Force surround him, he could feel the life-force of every being on the station, this culmination of Dark Side energy, the cold power washed over him as it mixed with his own Power, mingling and blending gently, he felt the cold emptiness fall away from him, the comforting warmth that the Force provided filling him once more.

Menma stepped into the elevator with his group flanking him, Phyne's little squad had joined on 'officially'. Menma didn't mind he had use for a large power base, as it meant that when they grew stronger he'd had a larger spread of influence. Menma strode out of the elevator only to be stopped by an aged man with a grey ponytail, dark brown eyes with a golden tint, he wore red and black robes with a single saber on his belt.

"Ah, you must be Baras' new apprentice, words has spread quickly through the Lords after your crossing of Zash, allow me to give you a hand, I am Lord Lokar I am called upon to promote especially promising Sith, I will expose you to what Darth Baras will not." Informed Lokar, Menma paused for a moment, he pulled off his hood to show his face to his new converser.

"What exactly is it that you can show me, Lord Lokar?" Asked Menma, a single risen brow, his followers tightening up in their stances and formation.

"You are able to choose between two disciplines, one follows the path of Marka Ragnos, you'll focus the Dark Side to become nearly unwoundable in battle. The other was mastered by Naga Sadow, who could intuit where his foes were weakest and strike with devastating results." Said a smirking Lokar.

"This, will be a wonderful learning experience, I thank you for the opportunity, Lord Lokar." Menma tilted his head ever so slightly.

"I pass you on, to Lord Krimyn report to him in the Warrior's sector of the upper right wing of the Station." Lokar pulled out his datapad and brought up a map of the station, pointing to the top right corner, first lounge on the right.

"It was a pleasure, Lord Lokar." Menma tilted his head and went on his way, Lokar did the same and returned to his post.

"Quite the opportunities you find yourself with." Spoke Phyne, Tino nodding along with her.

"Life does seem to be going my way." Spoke the Sith with an inflection of acknowledgement. "Then again I could just be having a good run at the moment so that when shit hits the fan in the future it's even more profound." Theorized Menma sarcastically. For some reason all the Acolytes got a cold rush down their spines, Menma looked over his shoulder at his Acolytes before shaking his head at them.

He dutifully ignored that distant sensation of foreboding.

"I was told to come here and speak with Lord Krimyn." Said Menma loud enough that all the occupants of the lound were able to hear him clearly, a red-skinned Twi'lek man came up to Menma, he was donned in heavy black armour with a long flowing cape to match, his crimson eyes scanned the Feral Sith before him with a critical gaze.

"Lokar told me you'd be coming, told me about your larger group of followers. I must say I was unaware that any fresh Apprentice could rally such a large group under them." Spoke the Twi'lek male, he spoke in his native language, Menma was thankful for his translator as he would have been completely screwed without it.

"A wizard did it." Replied Menma carelessly, Krimyn seemed at least fleetingly amused by the smart ass response, the minute twitching of his lips before falling back into a blank expression told him that much. "Anyway Naga Sadow or Marka Ragnos, quite the duo to pick from, anything I should know beforehand?" Asked the Feral Sith.

"Those who follow Naga Sadow are named Marauders, the Marauder brings death and destruction. Wearing lighter armour and striking out with two sabers. Maraduers master the deadly Juyo Form, the acrobatics of the Ataru Form and the balance of Shi-Cho Form. Typically anyway, there have been a few distinguished Marauders who bare heavier armour, though they are few and far between due to the physical burden it places on most." Spoke Krimyn, Menma's amber eyes danced with glee as a vicious grin lit up on his face.

"Then there are those that follow Marka Ragnos are dubbed Juggernaughts, bearing the heavier armour, a single lightsaber as well as a shield generator, typically said generators come with mods to increase physical performance, making you stronger and hardier. A Juggernaught learns the offensive Shien Form, the balanced Shi-Cho and finally the defensive Sorensu." Krimyn ceased his rehersed speech and looked at the darkly gleeful expression on the young Sith's face.

"I think Naga Sadow and I will become a lot closer." He said thoughfully, Krimyn rolled his eyes, walking over to his desk the man grabbed a single silver rectangular container, it was about the size of a shoebox but roughly half the thickness, he handed Menma the container and the boy opened in, within was a standard Marauder's off-hand saber equip with a solid synthetic red crystal with several small back-up power cells near the pommel of the blade, to make sure it never fritzed out in the field.

Overall a very useful blade, if a little plain looking.

Menma slipped the saber into his pouch, whilst looking at the remaining item in the container, a small red cube inscribed with several red markings, it was a holo-cron no doubt to teach the Marauders where they wished, instead of Krimyn having to put up with multiple students at once.

"That holocron contains all you need to know for the basics of being a Marauder, when you feel you have mastered it, return to me and I will test you, then you may receive the advanced levels." Menma nodded and sealed the container back up, tucking it under his arm he gave a short, curteous bow to the Twi'lek.

"Thank you for your time, Lord Krimyn. I look forward to our next meeting." Said the Feral Sith before spinning on his heel and walking towards the Galactic Trade section of the Fleet, before heading off to the shuttle bay.

The Sith Lord merely nodded and returned to his work.

**Shuttle Bay**

Roughly 300,000 credits later, thanks mostly to Darth Baras' stipend, the party of eleven were now donned in much better equipment than before, for the Acolytes gone were the grey uniforms of the Academy in their places were varying degrees of armour, for Nashada, Menma, Tino, Phyne and Kaarh they all wore heavier armour, Menma's only stood out due to the dark red highlights to the armour, it was all rather standard gear though, they all wore black bodysuits with plated sections around the chest, shoulders, arms, legs and shins, with gloves and boots covering what remained, though Menma had to admire the way the ladies rear ends looked in those bodysuits, his black cloak still sitting atop his armour as before. "_I am going to wreck that._" He mentally swore, nodding sagely as he did so.

For those who preferred lighter armour like, Mjorin, Tash and Kory, they wore simple black and wine red robes with armour from fingertip to bicep and medium weight armour on their legs, with thin but blaster resistant combat skins covering their chests under said robes.

Vette, Varis and Rikon all wore medium grade armour, it was similar, in looks at least, to the heavy armour but was made of lighter materials with a few widers spaces for the two male Warriors as they were used to wider open movements provided by simple cloth, but still desired to be protected.

Vette wore armour more akin to smuggler than a militant fighter, she had two blasters on her hips, a frown on her face and a glare in her eyes, like she hated everything at the moment.

Adorable really.

Khem Vall was donned up in a few heavy armour plates along his back, arms and legs but elected to leave his chest and shoulders bare as he wanted to 'Find what would fit' on his own. Though he did now carry a heavy-duty war blade that looked more ceremonial that combat effective, though with its flat long design and small charged laser edges to each blade Menma was willing to give it the benefit of the doubt.

"Greetings my Lord, on the way to the capital?" Asked a green alien with a large bald head, completely red eyes and a slanted jaw makings its lips purse forward.

"That I am, is there a reason you've decided to talk to me?" Asked Menma, idly playing with his new saber, now having three he had to decide what to do with it.

"Well if you are I take it you are riding the public shuttle, yes? A fine trip, quiet, the vast expanse of space before you, though it does take several days." Spoke the alien, "However, as Lord Baras' apprentice the crew of the _Black Talon_ is more than willing you welcome you aboard the vessel, the trip will be much faster and no doubt more comfortable with all the space you will be given." Promised the Valet.

Menma hummed in thought before nodding, "Very well. Take us to the ship." Said Menma, the alien nodded happily and guided them to the _Black Talon's_ space-dock.

**Aboard the Black Talon**

"Tell the Captain I'll be back on the bridge as soon as I'm done with his errand." Spoke a woman she had dark brown hair tied back into a bun, her doe brown eyes were enhanced by the dusky purple of her eye shadow, whilst her lips were painted a shade lighter pink than natural.

"Ah, welcome aboard." She said, recognizing them as the Trooper she was just speaking with left to report to the captain, "I'm Lt. Sylas, second in command of the _Black Talon_, we're your ride to Dromund Kaas."

"A pleasure, ma'am." Greeted Menma respectfully, tilting his head. As this woman was second in command she was his host, along with the captain, and he was nothing if not courteous to those who provided him with a place to rest his head. His acolytes followed his example, whilst Khem and Vette merely stood normally, not bothering with pleasantries.

"Indeed." The small smile on her face at least told him she didn't react in any extremely negative way to his manners. "Welcome, it's not a comfortable ship, but as transports come it does it's job. I should also add that it's an honour to serve Sith from the Korriban Academy."

"Pretend we aren't even here, I will prevent anyone getting in your troops way, ma'am." The thought of such seemed to amuse her.

"Perish the thought, if you need anything, just ask. We are servants of the Empire after all. Oh and your Droid is here, we picked it up when we got the upgrades on Geonosis." Spoke Sylas, at Menma's silent risen brown she continued, "I take it from your expression it isn't yours, it asked for you by name so I just assumed, my mistake." She amended this with a dip of her head as she finished her scentence, as if awaiting some form of reppurcution, though she hastily continued on, "Either way, someone is trying to contact you, it's in the conference room down the hall."

Snapping a salute Sylas made way to return to the bridge, before speaking to the two Troops flanking her at the edge of the doorway, "And when you too are done playing Honour Guard return to your post." The distinct inflection of Rancour told them that _now_ was 'when'.

"Yessir!"

"Good little soldiers." Snarked Vette, only to feel a finger flick her ear, "Ow!" She glared at the offender, Menma retracted his hand, "What was that for!?"

"Your rudeness to our hosts in unnecessary, on my planet we show those who give us a room the utmost curtesy, and as such you will do the same." Menma said with a short growl to drive the point home.

"Fine, geeze! Your bad enough on a good day." Mumbled the blue skinned Twi'lek. Ignoring the low chuckles of Khem Val and Tino.

"Are you two done being children and snickering behind my back?" Menma's voice made Tino's back straighten sharply whilst Khem merely blew out a breath roughly.

"_**If enjoying the suffering of the weak is childish than you insinuate you yourself are childish.**_" Returned Khem Val with a smirk.

"Ooh, touché." Spoke Menma with a chuckle, before shrugging as he began making tracks towards the conference room.

"How aren't you dead yet..?" Asked Vette.

"_**Because unlike you I proved my strength to the Master, you on the other hand were so weak you fell at the first sign of pain.**_" Spoke Khem Val, purposefully leaving out how thrashed he got by the Sith.

"Oh shut up!" Grouched the Twi'lek.

"Dashade makes a point." Spoke Tino, having heard about the other half of the groups excursion into the Tombs and the subsequent goings on outside.

"Tino." Warned Phyne, though the tall blonde shrug her off.

"Identity confirmed, Good day, I am NR-02, I specialize in diplomacy, translation, manslaughter and columniation. I have an urgent message from my master, please stand by for delivery." Spoke a standard protocal droid, it's grey exo-skeleton having a slight shine to it, giving off the vibe that it was well cared for.

"Go ahead, impress me." Said Menma carelessly.

"My name is Rycus Kilran, I am commander of the fifth fleet second to the minister of war, and my personal favourite, the so called 'Butcher of Coruscant'."

"And what is it you want, Kilran?" Asked Menma, idly.

"Six hours ago an Imperial vessel came into an illegal skirmish on the edges of Imperials Space with a single republic vessel escaping, this vessel was the _Brentaal Star_, it carries a person of great importance, your ship is the only one to intercept." Spoke Kilran.

"The warships passenger is code-named the General, reports inform me that said passenger is in possession of a great many secrets, Imperial Secrets, I believe it vital that we capture or kill this man but sadly the Captain Orzik, the head of your vessel, does not hold my enthusiasm, I would be quite greatful if you would commandeer this vessel and pursue. Feel free to show the Captain the price of disobeying orders and what the Empire does to cowards."

"And what exactly is in it for me should I do this for you?" Asked Menma, raising an eyebrow curiously, and crossing his arms.

"What is it you wish in return? My position allows me to do a great many things." Promised Kilran, a smirk on his face.

"This ship. Handed over to me once we acquire the General, see I have quite the large number of followers and I doubt any basic ship like a _Fury_-class Interceptor. A ship this size should suffice, and with it only being a transport I doubt anyone would miss it terribly." Spoke Menma looking around admiring the transport vessel with a smirk.

Rycus' own smirk seemed to grow at the request, "I can arrange that, yes. But only after the General is in custody or his head delivered to me." Spoke Kilran.

"Those are acceptable terms, a pleasure doing buisness with you, Rycus-dono." Menma gave a two fingered salute to the hologram who merely nodded and vanished.

"I will escort you to the bridge, once Captain Orzik is dealt with and out hijacking complete we can begin our campaign." Spoke the Droid, a little too much cheer in its voice.

"So how about showing respect to ours hosts?" Asked Vette spitefully.

"Well that's what happens when I can get something for me and mine, Vette. I do so." Spoke Menma with a shrug, "I was the picture of politeness when I was the guest and now I just so happen to be the man in charge, the Captain just doesn't know it yet."

"You're so twisted." She murmured.

"And you're still weak, see we all have our flaws." He shot back darkly.

There conversation was cut when they came across a Trooper flanked by several others, The droid seemed a bit miffed by the interupption, "Halt, my Lord this is a restricted area, Captains orders, you'll have to leave immediately." Spoke the trooper.

Now, Menma could empathize with this man, he was a soldier doing his duty and by doing such was at the very doing what was right by his perspective, on the other hand he was in the way, "You will let us pass, and take us to the bridge." Spoke Menma forcing his will upon the man with the Force, the mans eyes glazed over as he and the soldiers touched their heads for a moment.

"Apologies milord, you no doubt wish to speak with the Captain about the ship. Follow us, we'll take you to the bridge." The soldier said with a smile, Menma reciprocated the action and gestured for the man to lead on, one of the soldiers disabled the barrier and they were on their way to the bridge with haste.

**The Bridge.**

"Stand aside, lord on the Bridge." Spoke the Lt. The soldiers looked confused before the subtle sugestion sunk into their minds and they stood aside, a little stiffly but doing so without conflict.

"What's going on, sir?" Asked an Ensign, well kept black hair and pale, freckled skin.

"Don't worry, Ensign. Keep calm, everyone keep calm." Said the Captain, he had dark blonde hair with faintly tanned skin and dark brown eyes, he wore a captain's hat and stood with a fierce glare in his eyes, this man at the least had a backbone.

"Hands off the consoles, children." Ordered Menma, his deadly glare and otherworldly presence made those who operated the ship cower away from their consoles. "Now Captain you've disobeyed direct orders. Orders are quite important when it comes to the chain of command."

"I had a feeling...For the record I take complete responsibility for my actions. I had no idea he'd respond so brutally, he must really want the _Brentaal Star's_ passenger, or maybe he just hates me. Listen the _Black Talon_ will be destroyed chasing a battleship. I fought in the war before, and I'll fight again, but I don't do suicide missions." Spoke the Captain, not loosing his edge.

"Well then you're relieved, cowardice is just another form of weakness." Menma flicked his wrist and the man fell to his knees and his neck snapped upwards to an unnatural angle. Dead.

"The Captain's dead! He's dead..." Squawked a redhead, her hair was cropped to sweep to the right almost covering one of her dark grey eyes, she had a similar dusky eye shadow to Sylas.

"Shut up." Snapped Sylas callously. "What are your orders my Lord?" Asked Sylas.

"Someone clean up, we make for the _Star_, jump to light speed now." Ordered Menma, the Ensigns hesitated but a sharp word from Sylas made them co-operate.

"Jumping now...One Thranta-class warship on the scanners, powering up shields, preparing Turbolasers..." He was interrupted by the spray of red laser fire coming from the _Star._

"Enemy firing, Turbolasers, Missiles and...Escape pods..!" Came the startled cry of the redhead, Menma sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance, he could _see_ all of these things he didn't need to be told.

"Bring the shields to full power, and watch the light show." Spoke the Sith ominously, reaching out with the force he snared all of the missiles, and shot them directly into each escape pod, he snared one of the remaining pods and threw it directly into the bridge of the _Brentaal Star_, the explosion was powerful enough that the enemy ship ceased firing and tilted ominously.

"Enemy systems powering down, preparing to hail them..." Said the black haired Ensign.

A small hologram of a Mon Calamari alien appeared on the communication display, "Surrender now or I'll destroy your ship." The Mon Calamari visibly frowned.

"I am Commander Ghulil, you may have crippled the ship Meat, but I know what you want, and you aren't getting the general. Republic forces are already on their way, you can't possibly get him and get out without loosing your Imp trash-heap." Threatened the Commander.

"I feel as though you're challenging me Commander. You realize I must accept this challenge? The general will be within my custody very soon. I give you one more chance to surrender." Said Menma, calmly though already gesturing to Sylas to come to his side, she did so rapidly, relishing in his presence and listening as his hot breath tickled her ear, "Prepare a shuttle." Unknowingly Menma had still been channeling the Force into his voice, the enchanting words that flowed from his lips to her ears were pure magic.

"Yessir." Spoke the Lt. Striding away to fufil orders.

"I'd like to see you try, Meat. My soldiers and I will tear you to ribbons." And then he was gone.

"I cannot wait to tear that man in half." Spoke Menma cooly, spinning on his heels and turning to his group.

"Tino, Tash, Kaarh, Varis and Rikon you will be staying here to make sure nothing happens on the bridge whilst we're away. Keep order and keep everyone calm."

"No problem boss." Said Tino with a grinning nod, the other four nodded calmly, Kaarh held a great enthusiasm and began singing Menma's praises for such a wonderful task.

Easy to please if nothing else.

"Contact me on this if you need me." Spoke Menma as he tossed the redhead a communicator, it was blank except for his contact information, Menma left with Vette, Khem, Kory, Phyne, Mjorin and Nashada towards the Shuttle bay, the Soldiers saluted him as he walked by, he quickly turned to the Lt. trooper, "Name?"

"Lt. Jerrel Ricks, sir." Replied the Soldier quickly.

"Keep security tight, Lt. Patrols around the ships, make sure the _Star_ doesn't get anyone on board, and if they do. Execute them with extreme prejudice." Jerrel nodded seriously and rallied a squad to guard the Shuttle bay, the swarm of beings made their way down towards the Shuttle Bay, Menma's squad got onto the Shuttle, a simple black triangular ship, Menma sat in the pilot's chair and started up the engines, the wings unfolded and the thrusters engaged.

"How do you know how to fly this thing?" Asked Phyne, curious as to how someone who'd openly admitted to knowing very little to beginning with, already knew how to pilot a ship.

"Before I could no longer use my Chakra I had one of my clones read up extensively on such things, this is a basic Imperial Shuttle, nothing much to it really. Sit down before you get knocked on your ass though." Spoke Menma, his Acolytes shuffled quickly into their seats and buckled in.

**Brentaal Star: Shuttle Bay.**

Landing with a slight rumble the door flew open and immediately green blaster bolts flew in, Khem Val rushed out, his shield generator deflecting bolts away, he rushed forward and activated his warblade, the weapon chewing through two troopers with a single sweep, the Dashade released a powerful blast of Dark Side energy creating a purple miasma around his feet, this leeched the very life essence out of those around him, he killed four more men with this.

From within the cabin of the Shuttle Nashada leapt into the fray towards a heavy weapon user the man held a powerful assault cannon, with a green spray of bolts directed at the Dashade tank he didn't notice the red lightsaber blade falling towards his neck, too late did he see it, the strangled gasp was all that left him as it struck him directly in the heart.

Nashada tugged her blade back with the Force and used it to redirect several blaster bolts, Mjorin and Kory unleashed a combined storm of lightning onto the remaining troops, forcing them all onto their knees and then rupturing their organs.

Within moments the whole Shuttle Bay was cleared of enemies, the smell of burning corpses and blood filling the air.

Menma and Vette stepped out with Phyne, the black haired woman looking around the immediate vicinity, "This isn't going to be easy..." Murmured the petite woman.

"Fun things never are." Spoke Menma aloofly. Walking towards the lift, a wall opened up just before they could enter the hallway revealing more troops, with a wave of his hand Menma reduced them all to ash.

"Ugh, weaklings." He tsk'ed picking up the Combat Droid that attempted to open fire, crushing it into a metal ball and flinging it at the squad who just came out of the elevator, once more calling on the Force he pull the corpses out of the way and tossed them into the wall with enough force to shatter bones.

"Up we go." They all shuffled in and Menma took them up to the next level.

**Brentaal Star: Transport Deck**

Once more the second the doors opened they were put under assault by the 'Pub troopers, Menma unbuckled all of his sabers and released them with the Force, each crimson blade launched into a deadly display of power, hacking right through the troopers like a hot knife through butter.

Menma picked up the pace as he began jogging down the hallway, his sabers floating around him like the tails of an angry beast, his Acolytes and companions kept pace, the next room they came into seemed to be the communications room, with several stations and control panels littered around the room, Menma lashed out at those in the room, his blade lit up with golden lightning, that turned to a rosy-gold on each of the crimson blades, each blade lashed out wildly and tore into each of the computers the shock written on each face of the attendants was hilarious to the Sith as he threw out a powerful stream of lightning chaining it from one worker to the next, though helpfully there were a few troops guarding them.

The ship's engines shut down and seemed to be in complete stasis, whatever that damaged did, it made the _Star _a sitting duck, waiting to be ripped apart, by a vastly superior predator.

"I'll hand one thing to this lot, they know how to make a ship last." Spoke Phyne, a slight inflection of awe in her voice, with the sheer amount of damage done to the ship she'd have expected it to have exploded by now.

"Yeah well, life's a mystery." Answered Menma with a shrug.

They made their way up towards the next room, through a hallway swathed with more troops who were disposed of with equal prejudice as those prior.

Finally they arrived at the Commander who greeted them by unleashing several droids that spat flames, Menma huffed with mild annoyance, disappointed that _this_ was all the man really had, with a flick of his wrists he sent the droids towards the Mon Calamari and watched them all explode, as they did so the torn up corpse sailed towards the wall and landed with a wet, bloody flop.

Menma's expressions didn't brighter, nor sour, as they foolish man made his own bed, and now dealt with the consequences.

"Khem if you so desire, feast. We'll be going on ahead." Khem merely grinned, he could smell at least a few of these soldiers had slight Force sensitivity, nothing noteworthy but still every little bit of extra power was worth the effort, within moments the Dashade began devouring corpse after corpse.

Menma guided the rest away from the gluttonous creature, letting him enjoy his meal in peace. The next few rooms kind of all blurred together, more of the same, slaughter each and every troop in the area without halting, they passed through several tunnels, cleared out a room packed with droids, before finally arriving at a door that held behind it a presence that reeked of Light Side energy.

"Jedi." Spoke Menma a small frown on his face, with more annoyance in his voice than hatred, he was doing so well, and now some uppity Jedi was going to try and spoil the parade.

Kicking the door open Menma watched the terrified Twi'lek saw them standing before her, the bloody grin on Khem Val's face didn't help, nor did the three floating sabers around the man in front.

"I am Yadina Ban! I have sworn to protect the General so you shall not pass!" She declared, finding her vioce finally, though it seemed to wilt as Menma began to howl with laughter.

"No seriously move the fuck out of the way little girl." Said Menma his mood doing a complete 180, his sabers deactivated as he began to make his way towards where he could sense a fleeting life force, though she jumped in his way.

"You can fight or flee, but you will go no furthur." She swore, launching at him green blade ready to cut him down, in a flash his Ancient Saber was in his hand and he used it to parry her strike easily.

"Phyne. She's yours." He said spinning lowly and kicking the Twi'lek's legs from out under her and Force Pushing her towards his party.

Khem didn't seem particularly happy with this, "_**And what will I do Master?**_" Come with me Khem, it's time for Phyne to earn her saber, and this little girl should suffice. Knights and Warriors are similar in their uses for blades." Said Menma walking towards the flickering life sign, Khem quickly making chase to flank him.

"No!" Shouted Yadina, only for a Sith Warblade to almost take her out, the Padawan rolled away as Phyne used a short Force Thrust to off balance the Twi'lek, with a Charge allowing her to jump freely Phyne struck down with a ferocious power, Yadina blocked with her saber but was still severly unbalanced so was forced to dodge to the side.

Phyne gave chase and landed next to the rolling girl with a Smash, the red Dark Side energy spreading out around her and knocking the Jedi around further.

Yadina was in trouble, this Sith wasn't giving her any breathing room, and the strongest of them all had ignored her so easily, the General was in danger and there was nothing she could do to stop them! She was weak! She didn't have the strength to be a Jedi, didn't have the strength to protect her charge.

A darkness began to creep into her mind, though her deep thinking cost her greatly as Phyne managed to disarm her, her sword arm taking several burns in the process, Yadina howled in agony, Phyne tugged on the saber with the force and activated it, feeling the green blade was a great deal lighter than her warblade she dashed forward and staked it right trough her foes heart, Yadina gasped before falling to her knees.

"You Jedi aren't much are you?" Mocked Phyne, the rage and emotional turmoil in her downed foes eyes quickly vanished as her life drained away. Phyne deactivated the lightsaber and smirked looking over towards her fellows they were all applauding.

"Well done, Phyne, a wonderful useage of your skillset and ferocity." Praised Mjorin with a grin.

"Bloody oath, you tore the poor sod apart." Chimed Kory.

"I saw a few flaws in your technique but you performed with enough power to compensate, well done." Said Nashada, smiling lightly.

Phyne took all their words with a big grin on her face, they heard the clanking of boots and turned to see their Master return with a portly cyborg human being dragged along by Khem Val. "Well done, Phyne. I see you were victorious, your rage and swiftness almost turned the little Padawan, quite the charm you have there, my dear." Said Menma with the first show of amusement all day, "Shall we leave via stage left?"

"Yes, My Lord." Chimed the Acolytes, not in sync but close enough, Vette merely looked on at the dead Jedi forlornly.

"Toughen up, Vette. To rise to the top you have to make a mountain of corpses, you aren't adverse to death anyway, a particular reason this one bothers you so?" Asked Menma boredly, guiding the group back the way he came towards the ship's in built tram to take them back to the Shuttle Bay.

"No...It's just that she was so scared...But she still stood her ground and tried to fight you, even though you're so much stronger." She whispered thoughtfully, a slight melancholy in her voice.

"Yes well, she did have courage, if nothing else. Though her will was weak for a few moments of frustration to break her 'Jedi Apathy'. Such is why their doctrine is so flawed in my eyes. The young have no idea what it is they're setting themselves up for." Replied the Feral Sith.

"Hmm..." Was all he got from the blue Twi'lek.

**Black Talon Bridge.**

"Guess who's back~." Came the voice of the Sith, all soldiers stood to attention, the Ensigns tensed visibly the man their new leader had with them was in shackles, the droid seemed to whir with excitement.

"Task complete, the General has been captured, I will send a message to Moff Kilran immediately."

"You do that. You lot, keep course for Dromund Kass, Sylas if you would come with me, I need to speak with you about a few things, the rest of you, at ease." Menma said, a smirk on his lips that spoke of quite a few things, he always did enjoy unwinding with a beautiful woman after a successful suicide mission, and Sylas seemed more than keen with how quickly she was by his side.

Menma was going to enjoy the spoils he'd reaped, and that began with drilling Lt. Sylas for all she was worth.

**End of Chapter.**

**Extra long, hope you enjoy as such.**

**Inspiration has been going well thus far.**

**See you all in the next Chapter.**

_**Raxychaz!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_What are they!?_

_I don't know but those projectiles are tearing us apart!_

_Kuma!_

_He's dead sir..._

_Kami damn it! You all need to get out of here now, I'll hold them off as long as possible._

_You know we can't do that sir._

_Now isn't the time for your sentimental bullshit, Neko!_

_**Booom!**_

Amber eyes opened Menma's face was twisted with pain, guilt and loss. Pain because of his guilt, guilt because of his loss. Before it all culminated to anger, those damned fools wouldn't listen to him after all he'd done for them they refused to just get the fuck out and live whilst he took the bullet for them.

They couldn't even give him that.

The damned fools.

His mind was taken elsewhere as the stirring of the woman on his chest drew his attention, Sylas' hair was free flowing now, out of the bun, he could honestly say he preferred her this way, her dark chocolate coloured hair was spread out like a wave across her back, it contrasted with her snowy skin deliciously.

Last night was quite the event, he'd been bottling up quite a lot of stress over the past two weeks, "_I had no idea I could cum with such volume._" He thought for a moment before internally snickering at the Lt's saturated nether region, then again his own weren't in a much better state.

With a slight jostle the bleary eyed woman looked up at him, propping herself up on his chest and rubbing her eyes, "That, my lord was possibly the most pleasurable experience I've ever had." She said with a flirty smile, Menma shot a smirk back and lifted himself out of the bed, carrying her with him, she writhed slightly as her bruised vagina was once more assaulted by his hardened member.

"Shower time, Lt." One of the benefits of taking the captains quarters, you get a personal shower.

"Oh~...My Lord I'm quite sore...Be gentle." She put on a small pout and her eyes seemed to take on a shine of innocence.

Menma gave out a small, pleased rumble before moan, groans and growls filled the captains room.

Outside stood a single trooper, patrolling the halls, he stopped and for a moment couldn't believe what he was hearing before he wiped off his shocked expression and fought down the red creeping up onto his cheeks.

**Mess Hall**

Menma sat at a table, eyes closed but still eating, his hair was still slightly wet but tied back, Phyne walked in not long after he'd gotten there, along with her original group, no doubt showing off her new saber, he could see she was positively glowing with pride at her accomplishment, whilst yes any of them could make a saber of their own, Menma had told them there were two ways to earn them in his eyes.

One is to find the materials needed and then forge it on your own, the other was to take it from the cold dead hands of a slain foe. Both ways proved something, the first was the power of their minds and connection to the Force, for each being who made their own saber was guided by the Force during its crafting, he had no doubt that almost all of them would take to this option initially, but if they failed and the saber wasn't crafted just right it would be a useless weapon that would barely hold the blade together.

The second way showed they held martial strength and the power to overcome one who wielded a saber with a mere training blade. It showed skill, cunning and battle readiness. Tino, Tash and Kaarh were the ones that jumped out at him when it came to this.

The saber Menma had acquired from Naga Sadow's tomb, he may have to get around to naming his weapons soon, floated around the table in pieces, the old red crystal sitting aside whilst the one he acquired from Tulak Hord's tomb a week ago floated into place, the joints lit with sparks as he welded it with raw Force power, this was the typical method of course. The ancient saber accepted the new crystal easily the thick transparent red gem slotting in gently with a _click_.

He'd borrowed some scrap leathery material from the supply room, it wrapped around the hilt replacing the old, decaying leather that once was there, Menma looked at the weapon through a cracked eye and nodded in appreciation, his saber now sitting good as new next to him. The old material would be tossed, well not the crystal he'd give that to the first one of his disciples who asked about it.

Depends on whether they were secretly scared to piss him off with 'stupid' questions.

Menma would have to do something about the food on board, whilst he acknowledged that ships couldn't have the greatest of food around to feed their troops as the new leader of this ship he'd have to look after his troops, firstly by earning their respect. Then he'd go about getting higher quality food, this stuff was tolerable, but not exactly a classy meal.

"Eh, Boss? What'cha got a crystal there for?" Came the voice of Tino, he'd taken to calling him 'boss' not that he minded, Phyne did shooting him a deadly glare the big man merely smirked back at her, Menma picked up the crystal and tossed it towards the large blonde man, he fumbled to catch the red gem but managed to do so.

"It's your crystal now, I have no idea what you're talking about, Tino." He spoke, keeping his eyes closed. Tino grinned widely and tucked the gem away, the Boss had given them all pouches to keep Saber parts in, to collect pieces or have replacements on hand to repair them when they acquired one. Tino was one step closer to having his weapon than the others who didn't.

"So tired..." Came the zombie-like tone of the resident shooter, all the Sith turned their gaze to Vette who'd managed to drag herself into the mess hall, dropping like a log next to the black haired behemoth she crossed her arms and let her head hit them with a small thud, her lekku waving wildly with the action.

"Why's that?" Asked Menma, though from his tone he was not in the slightest bit interested.

Vette rolled her head to glare up at him, "All I could hear all night was sex. I wonder why?"

"Most of those down our end could here, how come you didn't sleep?" Asked Tino, rising a brow, Vette's head shot up, her cheeks a flushed purple.

"How _did_ you sleep with th-that noise!?" She exclaimed, looking at him incredulously.

Tino shrugged carelessly, "It's just sex. Nice one by the way, Boss." He complimented Menma merely nodded.

"It was." Tino chuckled at his sagely nod whilst Vette just blushed harder.

"Most of us in the Academy were taught that each day could be your last, Vette. Stuff like sex doesn't even register to us." Said Phyne.

"I think it registers to some, but not in the sense that it bothers them." Spoke Mjorin as he and Tash entered at the same time, the Pureblood smirked at the look of the purple Twi'lek.

"It's just sex, I don't see the big deal, Vette." Spoke Menma, "The second I earned my adulthood among my people I took up drinking, smoking and fucking quite a lot. It was my own good fortune that a few of my peers were a little...Easier, than they'd like to have led many to believe." He smirked, finally opened his eyes, the Twi'lek looked like she was about to fall over, so he continued. "This one time my friend Ino and I, lovely young lady, did it right in her families flower shop, she served three customers during the time, luckily a slow day, whilst they merely thought I was standing behind her. Stealth fucking is possibly the most fun." Informed the Feral Sith, accentuated with a lick of his lips, aiming it directly at the young woman.

Vette fell down unconscious, the blood rushing to her head had apparently fried her brain. Menma released a loud, throaty laugh at the sight, all the Acolytes, the troops and even a few of the engineers who were in the mess hall looked at the usually composed and cool Sith and were shocked at the sight of him acting so...human, showing more emotion than a thumbtack.

"Oh that was delicious..." He said after finally calming down, a smile lining his lips, " Haven't had a good laugh like that in a while, look at that you have a use after all." Spoke Menma, nudging the downed woman with his foot, she didn't react, obviously, "If you weren't such a flake I'd consider bedding you, someone make note to find a Force Sensitive Twi'lek. I'm curious as to what that would be like." Said Menma, Tash was already tapping at his Data-pad.

"Done, my Lord." Said the lithe male, getting a thumbs up from his Master.

"Alright, we should be arriving at Dromund Kass within the hour, I want you all to do 10 laps around the ship by then, and if you aren't tired, do another 10." Menma said, stepping away from the table and over Vette's unconscious form, waving to Kory and Nasahada who came in as he was leaving.

Menma did send a quick message to the Ensigns on deck that the crew had shore leave until he returned to the ship, the warning to not get themselves killed was clipped on in another message though.

**Dromund Kass: Space Port**

Menma and his Acolytes, plus Khem and Vette took a drop-ship from the _Black Talon_ to Dromund Kass's space port, it was a simple shuttle, the same one they used against the _Brentaal Star_ a day ago, Menma stretched out as he walked before crossing his arms behind his back, Khem on his right, Vette on his left and his Acolytes behind them.

Menma ghosted towards the check-in counter, as he was finished some mousey slave man came towards him, "My Lord-" Menma faced a flat palm towards the man, ceasing his talking and continued passed him, ignoring his existence, he was busy and didn't have time for spineless mice.

Though a giant man, more machine than man actually, came trotting by, he had two Trandoshan's with him, flanking him as he strode towards Menma's party. "Out of the way, fool. Darth Skotia is passing through." Ordered the man, now named Skotia.

"Good for you, as you can see we are in an open area, go around you foolish little micro-chip." Rebuffed Menma carelessly, the Trandoshan's hissed something, though nothing came up on the Translator imbedded into his skin, so he assumed it was just that, a hiss.

"You dare speak to me like that?" Snarled Skotia, attempting to be towering but when the one you attempt to lord yourself over is a few inches taller than you, it fails.

"I do, in fact, yes. As you can see my vocal chords are working quite well, so I do dare speak to you in such a manner. I do dare once more to inform you that you could have simply walked around me, but you decided to incite some petty conflict because of your over-pumped ego, allow me to illuminate your small mind then, you are not the only person in the galaxy, in fact it's quite populated, shocker I know. So how about next time you attempt to annoy someone who's in a rather good mood with your pathetic little presence, you say to yourself 'Hey self, today I'm not going to be a petty little cunt, in fact I feel pretty not cunt-like today'. I'm sure you'll live longer. Then again a rogue virus and you are fucked more than a Kiri Whore on Sunday." After Menma's little speech he could see the man was stunned, paralyzed in fact, in shock.

So he calmly pushed him aside and walked past him, idly greeting the two lizard-men on his way through, his Acolytes following quietly.

Vette on the other hand, exploded into laughter, Khem merely glanced at her, through this glance he attempted to inform the foolish little insect that she was not a Force User, and a Force User, whom their Master had just angered greatly, was right behind them, she had no protection from his attacks aside from the Acolytes, himself and their Master. He would not protect her, she was useless in his eyes, the Acolytes would no unless ordered to, and their Master would not as his mood had just soured.

She did not listen.

It appeared as though the universe was on her side though, as Skotia was still too distracted with the verbal lashing he'd just endured.

**Dromund Kass: Kass City**

The speeder trip over here wasn't exactly eventful, though Phyne and her sub-squad had decided to stay in the area and pick up some odd-jobs to gain some real world experience, Menma didn't have a problem with it, if anything they'd no doubt get paid for their services and thusly be able to procure parts for their sabers easier.

He would have provided such, but he hadn't actually had any money himself. Menma was a little ashamed to admit he was without currency, all of his personal effects were sealed into his body, he'd have to wait for those to deteriorate, about another week before they did so, as the ink was chakra and blood infused, it took longer to wear off, without any chakra to suck in the seals would automatically release, the reason this never happened on Elna, Elemental Nations, was because that loose chakra in the air kept them fed.

When he got ahold of all his belongings he'd pawn off a great deal of his useless trinkets, get some credits and go from there, he'd already asked Tash to share what knowledge he could of technical systems with him, he'd planned to learn enough to create a leeching program that would suck all the credits out of people accounts and into his, the idea seemed sound, he still had to figure out how to do it.

That's what spare time was for after all.

Anyway, the point was he was patient enough to wait the week before he regained his belongings, it didn't make him happy by any stretch of the imagination, he was quite annoyed at the fact that he lacked the foresight to unseal his things _before_ his chakra was eaten away by the Force, or perhaps it was dormant, he honestly couldn't tell.

Dormant made the most sense as his species required it to live, but eaten away could also make sense as the Force may have just flat out replaced the chakra in his body.

Menma jumped into a sky-car and took the small journey from the Kass City platform to the Citadel in stride, Khem was with him as was expected nowadays, the others had fanned out across the city to do as they pleased, Mjorin did have a strange glint in his eyes when he saw some complaining fat man, the man kept whining about how people were being killed off left and right and that he _knew_ who the murderer was.

Menma ignored the man, apparently his Pureblood Acolyte could not.

Khem took a short sniff of the air before smirking, his skin began sucking in all the loose Dark Side energy in the air of this place, it was permeated throughout the planet, but here it was strongest. He considered this cheating in a way, as he was only increasing his power, not his strength as he should have, but he needed power, strength could wait for a moment, he needed to be a powerful blade at his Master's side, not some weak whelp mewling for his attention like the Twi'lek.

Menma followed the direction towards his Master's chambers, though the storming steps of a light-footed individual, he felt a spike of hatred directed towards him, Menma turned on his heel directly towards the source, a short, medium-bodied blonde woman was glaring at him with unadulterated hatred, she wore a red and black robe and her posture oozed Inquisitor.

"You...You pathetic, wretched, foul little man, you dare show your face here!? You dare come _here_?! After killing _my_ apprentice! After ruining everything! After smearing my name and reputation!" Snarled the woman, Menma merely tucked his hands into the pockets on his coat and cocked a brow. The woman seemed to notice Khem and growled once more, "And you bring this monster with you! A mockery to your murder of my Apprentice!" Menma blew a stray hair out of his face and leant onto his right leg.

"Firely little thing isn't she?" He asked Khem, the woman seemed to burst into an inferno of hatred at his mockery.

"_**Would you like me to eat this little sith, my Master?**_" Asked Khem Val, salivating at the idea.

"Hold that thought, Khem. It may just come to it." Menma did notice the way his friend grinned at him, like a happy puppy that was offered a treat, smirking he looked at the Sith Woman, "Who are you, woman?" He asked, though his tone showed naught but disinterest.

"That woman is Lord Zash, my Apprentice. Do you remember killing that boy in the tombs?" Asked a familiar voice, this voice was none-other than Darth Baras himself, Menma had found the idea of the man less intolerable each time they encountered one another, if anything he at least humoured Menma's eccentricities.

Though he _still_ hadn't said 'hi' to the emperor on his behalf yet, such cruelty.

"Ah yes, the weakling who attempted to kill Kory and got obliterated. You were his Master? Do better, lordling. Your weakness is only increased by the fact _I_ didn't even kill him, my Acolyte did. Hear that? And Acolyte, not an Apprentice. Does it burn, want me to get you some ice?" He goaded and goaded, he could feel his Master's amusement, it appeared the man could actually feel his power, something that he respected by loosening his leash considerably.

"...I challenge you to a Kaggath." She spat harshly, Menma's face broke into a grin, a wide, evil grin.

"My Master, will you allow me this blood?" This was no request, Baras knew that. But he also knew this would be immensely amusing to oversee, so he merely nodded.

"The Kaggath will take place in 2 days time, Lord Zash. I will alert the Council, I'm sure they'd be interested in seeing one of the up-and-coming Lord's challenge and _Apprentice_ to ritualistic combat. For entertainment if nothing else. Now leave us, I have need of my Apprentice and you're taking up my time." Ordered Baras, waving the small woman away, She looked humiliated, red faced and rage-filled. But she left, ableit with a ferocious glare on her face.

"I'm going to break her, with my dick." He nuged his Master on the arm, the man merely sighed, patiently mind you, he was already used to such vulgarity. Baras was acutely aware of how to handle this situation, he'd allow his Apprentice to be comfortable with him, he'd instil some sense of loyalty and by doing so would secure an ally, if all else failed he'd just have all the boys Acolyte's murdered while he slept and thus would drive him to madness, the bonds he'd formed were so easy to remove it was childs play really.

By garnering loyalty he'd gain trust, with trust he'd gain influence as to where he could put this behemoth of Force Energy in any form of combat and with a slight push his enemies would fall. Thusly he accepted the Kaggath for his Apprentice, if he could get him Lord Status by defeating Zash, Baras would have played a part in it, and thus Menma would be compelled more so towards a loyal follower than a dangerous renengade.

Baras was not stupid, he knew how the games of intrigue went.

"Wonderful, have fun with that, my Apprentice. Now, if you would be so kind as to head down to the docking bay in Kass City there is a package I need you to secure, a prisoner frozen in Carbinite, nothing overly taxing on your abilities but something to keep you busy until your match with Zash, get this done and I'll have a few more small jobs for you to do." Said Baras, Menma merely nodded and pulled up a map of Kass City, Baras marked his map and gestured his Apprentice off.

**Kass City: Central City**

"So...Khem, did Tulak ever take an apprentice? Because I have no idea how this is supposed to work, the only times Baras and I have spoke is when he wishes me to do something. He's not actually teaching me anything." Questioned Menma.

"_**My Lord Tulak never took an Apprentice, we were too busy destroying civilizations and laying waste to armies for such things. But from my observation over the years, most Sith teach in rather obscure ways, real world experience first and foremost.**_" Spoke Khem Val.

"Yeah, I figured. 'Oh be his Apprentice, you'll learn so much' they said 'gain influence and power' they said. Lying bastards." He muttered, though his words lacked any form of rancor, Khem merely rumbled, his version of a chuckle.

"I've learnt more from my Marauder Holocron thus far, but then again, this planet it littered with Sith Tombs, I suppose we could go and have a poke around, eh? Perhaps we'll get lucky and turn up some old secrets." Theorized Menma, nudging his companion who merely rumbled once more, though this time it came across as more of a grunt than amusement.

Menma and Khem made their way through the large courtyard section of Kass City, past the Cantina and down the ramp towards the cargo port that Baras had sent him to, going down the elevator Menma saw a small group of Imperial Soldiers guiding a hunk of carbonite that was attached to a hover-lift, it seemed they didn't notice the towering forms of Menma or Khem.

_Ah-hem._

Commander Lanklyn looked up at the sight of the two and felt a trace of fear pass through his before recognizing the face of Lord Baras' new Apprentice, something the Sith took no small amount of pride in, and continued to gloat about how powerful his Apprentice would become under his tutelage.

"Oh, I apologize milord, Lord Baras needn't have sent a welcoming party."

"We're here to make sure you do your bloody job, little man. And don't bother with the 'Friendly territory' spiel. This is a city run by Sith, the most notorious infighters in the galaxy." Spoke Menma with a roll of his eyes.

"Very well milord. Let us just finalize and we'll get this block of ice to your master." Spoke the Commander, not bothering to argue as he and his men went to work.

"Not so fast. My Master ordered that block of ice. So step away from the carbonite man and no-one ends up in the grave." Spoke the voice of a young man, Menma cast out a side-glance and observed the intruder.

He appeared to be a civilian, donned up in a red jacket over a white shirt, tan trousers and brown boots. His shoulder length brown hair wasn't kept out of his eyes if anything it appeared the foolish little boy put it there for style points.

He waved around a blaster like it was someone increasing his size, and fearsomeness. Foolish really.

"Aaaaand, no." Said Menma feeling out with the Force and casting out a heavily oppressing field of Dark Side energy to blanket his new foes, they all fell to the ground, chocking as their skin rapidly turned purple and their eyes became bloodshot, "Squirm. I like it when they squirm...You aren't squirming really, no-ones fun today." Said Menma with a flick of his wrists they all exploded into showers of gore, an invisible barrier kept any stain from reaching the squad behind Menma and the Feral Sith himself, Khem sniffed the air and growled at the lack of force potential in any of them, no snacks for him sadly.

"Ha! Slestack dead. Good. Make it easier for TuMarr to beat silly boy and ugly pet, take froze man back to Master and get reward!" Said a fat, toad-like alien, though it too was no Force User, just another common thug with a group of other common thugs.

"Khem, I believe it's your turn." Spoke Menma, calmly. Khem grinned savagely, unhooking his warblade and lunging forward, his body lightning up a deep, dark red, he unleashed the gathered Dark Side energy when his blade tore through the toad-creatures stomach, spilling guts and entrails all over the durasteel floor, the miasma released with a powerful yet gentle explosion and began to eat away at the flesh of those around him, Khem watched gleefully as the thugs died in unimaginable agony.

"Pfft, and Baras thought we needed to be here. Honestly you lot could have handled this yes..? You people call yourselves soldiers, fainting at the sight of a butchering, pathetic!" Snarled the Feral Sith, his eyes glowing a deathly sulfurous yellow, the sound of more footsteps drew his attention though.

"Foolish insects, die!" Roared Menma, unleashing a powerful maelstrom of golden lightning each powerful strike hit an intruder causing them to disintergrate on contact. "Weakness! Pathetic, weakness it makes me sick!" Bellowed the Feral Sith, as each of them died one after another. He growled and snarled like the beast he portrayed before grabbing the hover-lift and dragging it out as he left the area back towards the Citadel.

**Kass City: Citadel; Baras' Office.**

"Ah, Apprentice. I have not heard from Commander Lanklyn, is there a reason for this and the massive power fluctuation I felt in Kass City?" Asked Baras as his Apprentice hauled in the frozen body and left it against the wall.

"We were ambushed, I slaughtered them, as did Khem, the soldiers pathetically fainted, I left them there and massacred my way out, to bring you your cargo." Grunted Menma, "If you have nothing else for my, My Master. I will retire for the day, I need to stem my anger." Said the Feral Sith with a low growl leaving his lips as he made to leave looking at Baras' masked face just before he did so, seeing the Sith had nothing more Menma made his way out.

Baras had considered sending him on the seek-and-destroy, but if the sight of weakness enraged his Apprentice to such a point, he did not wish to force out more of his ire by sending him to fight slaves, as that could damage what frail peace he'd brokered between them.

Baras shook his head, he felt disgusted at himself for having to play such games, he knew how damned powerful his apprentice was in the force, he only had hope of besting him in saber combat, but even then...He didn't have his prized saber anymore.

He'd have to work on sensing it out, but for now he would deal with this republic spy.

**End of Chapter.**

**Like I said, it's different.**

_**Raxychaz!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**So quick question. Would you all enjoy seeing this Menma in another crossover? Like a continuation crossover I initially did with my first fanfic. Just a stray idea that popped into my head a few days ago while I was working.**

**If yes I'm mildly open to suggestions, though I will inform you all now if I don't know something well enough to make the crossover, or I don't feel confidant in my knowledge of such, I won't do it. **

**Why do you think I stopped with the Highschool DXD? I know fuck all about that Anime/manga, mostly because it's Ecchi trash, I like T 'n' A as much, if not more, than the next person. But shit is excessive when the opening flashes tits at you in the first few seconds like it's so desperate for viewers it'll suck your dick if you don't watch. That and it's just softcore hentai, if I want hentai I'll watch hentai.**

**I ranted, didn't mean to but there are a few things that bother me.**

**Side-note, ****Midichlorians ****have no fucking place in any Star Wars fic, so don't expect it in mine. The Force is just mysterious as fuck, that's how it'll damn well stay.**

**Start**

Menma was idly listening to the instructions of his Holocron as he slowly flowed through various kata, his mind was elsewhere though, for some reason he could not get this foreboding feeling out his system, he was unaware exactly _what_ was going to happen, the Force had almost guaranteed he would be unharmed, it was just something he would detest.

Menma was less than enthused when the entity told him as such.

That's something he found out, it's alive. Like actually _alive_ the bloody thing had a conscious state, it could not speak so much as it could commune with him on a much deeper and profound level, he couldn't explain it, but it became...Apart of him, like ones heart in their chest. He could not separate himself from it, nor could it leave him.

Not that it wanted to, apparently he was just what it was waiting for. It wanted nothing more than to live through on entity, apparently that new vessel was Menma, the Force wanted to touch, taste and feel all that it could not previously. The Jedi were too weak to use this power for anything other than ridding the galaxy of all they feared, the Sith basically.

All of the other Sith were too arrogant to use it in any meaningful manner aside from gaining their own power. Which would eventually stagnate and grow stale, something the Force had no desire to be apart of, so it attached itself to Menma and watch him grow as a person, not as a Sith or a Jedi. It wanted to observe a full life from a mortal perspective.

This was not to say the Force would be impossible for others to wield, on the contrary it would be more accessible in the next few generations at it had a more grounded connection and would eventually spread across the galaxy to help all attain some form of greater existence.

Menma cared little for the Forces goals as he only saw the entity as his companion, he cared little for _why_ it was with him only that it _was_ in fact with him.

LIke a second Khem really.

Speaking of the creature it was currently devouring some large lump of meat, Menma didn't know what it once was but Khem was content enough to devour it's flesh.

Menma had been truly blessed when the Force decided to bind to him, as he could now see into them minds of others and freely take information from their heads, he'd managed to get ahold of one Imperial Intelligence officer and suck him dry of all programing knowledge, by doing so Menma had been able to create his leech, though he'd managed to expand it so whenever it came into contact with an account it would take 0.01% of their total and place it into his own account.

The search rapidly expanded to almost half of Dromund Kaas, he was already quite wealthy and no one would miss such minuscule amounts of money. He could set a separate virus to rip all the credits from someone's account along with his simple leech but he wasn't that desperate as of yet.

Menma ceased his kata and turned off his weapons, he sat down on the couch, happy to only be in a black t-shirt and sweatpants the new master of the _Black Talon_ was happy he could relax, even if he could not go off planet did not mean he could not get little pleasures where he desired, in this case he purchased a penthouse in Kass City, it was only just big enough to fit his group, though thankfully Phyne's squad still desired to spread their wings and by doing so encouraged Mjorin's squad to do the same.

The only time the Acolytes returned to Menma's side was at night after a long day in the jungles of Dromund Kass, doing as they pleased, Mjorin took to the Artifice profession and Synthweaving so he could prepare armour for the group, by his doing so he unintentionally got Nashada into creating sabers, whilst it also fell under the Artifice profession the Pureblood woman had a knack for the creation of the lightsaber.

By doing so she'd managed to provide components and tutelage for those without lightsabers, Menma was pleasantly surprised to see her doing so, she'd began to breed trust and faith amongst the group, it was somewhat refreshing to feel, the outside Sith Lords and Darths reeked of hatred and paranoia, especially his own master.

Did the man _really _think he was so stealthy? It didn't take the Force to know that Baras wanted to use Menma as a tool to one-up his competition. Whilst he initially had no problem with this, the man seemed a little too set on convincing the other Dark Lords that he was the 'Voice of the Emperor'. Menma cared little for the absent ruler, he'd rather look to the Dark Council as they were actually present in the Empire.

That and the Force had allowed him to glimpse at the Emperor for a few precious seconds before pulling him away to avoid detection.

The man was fucking insane.

And that was putting it lightly, the man had more crazy packed into his body than all of the Dromund System put together. He wanted to eradicate all life in the Galaxy so none could oppose him, the flaw of course being he'd be the Emperor of nothing, he'd live a hollow and empty existence, more so than the fool already did.

He was powerful no doubt, but power only did so much, one needed the strength to use power. Power for powers sake was pointless without control and strength.

"Bloody idiots...The Kaggath was today right, Khem?" Asked Menma absently, it was still quite early in the morning, but he'd awoken early and Khem needed little sleep before he was refreshed and ready to begin ripping people to shreds again.

"_**It is as you say, Master. Today is the day you fight the little sith in ritual combat. It should be an entertaining distraction if nothing else.**_" Spoke the Dashade calmly, delightfully guzzling down some beverage, Menma cared little to remember it's name.

"Wonderful. Now I hate to disappoint you but the chances of you eating her are quite slim, I don't want you to go into this with high hopes of devouring her until _after _I wreck that pussy." Informed Menma, getting a grunt from his companion who merely nodded afterwards, whilst it was a slight letdown it appeared his master cared more for dominating in every way possible than a singular manner like his previous master, this would take some getting used to no doubt.

"I wonder if she's a sub or a dom? Then again it's not like it'll matter because I am certainly no sub...Ugh the things women do to a man when they're in control of sex...That was a scarring I did no need Anko." He idly called into the air next to him, Khem would raise a brow if he had one but chose not to comment.

"Who does that to a straight man? Why did I walk in without knocking? So many questions, no answers." Menma clicked his tongue, "My struggle is so real, Khem. Acknowledge my struggle!" Came the dramatic wailings of the Feral Sith as he swooned back and landed on the couch with a grunt.

"_**Are you quite done, Master?**_' Asked the Dashade, blandly. It appeared that each day was an adventure with his new master. This would also take getting used to.

"Probably not." Admitted the Sith with a wave of his hand.

Menma's communicator took this moment to begin beeping, saving Khem Val from more of his master's strange antics.

Menma answered as the form of Baras appeared, "Ah, good you are awake. The Kaggath officially begins in one hour, I would suggest making your way to the arena soon. Being late shows you are hesitant and weak." With his piece said, Baras vanished.

"Thin ice, fat man. Thin fucking ice." Were the drawled words that left Menma's lips a frown marring his face. "Him you can eat when we get around to killing him." Khem almost glittered with joy before Menma left the room to get dressed and rouse the troops as it were.

It was amusing to see his deadly and dangerous force of Acolytes sprawled out in their beds, it was less than amusing to see Nashada and Phyne apparently slept in their underwear, '_It's like their __**trying**__to get me to ravage them for hours on end...Are they trying to do that? I should get around to that at a later date, if anything I can offer it as incentive to get stronger._' He was not humble when it came to sex, he was well aware what he could do to the fairer sex, seduction training did have longstanding effects.

Only a shame it never gave most men on his planet a spine when it came to an angry woman, honestly the pathetic state an angry woman could put most of his species in was fucking pathetic.

Women were usually too pretty for him to really take seriously, sure he could fight a woman seriously but outside of combat he couldn't care how angry they were, angry sex was great. Then again men weren't exactly scary either, some just held the serious façade better.

One comment about a woman's age, weight or skill seemed to just set them off, it was possibly the strangest phenomenon.

What was he thinking about again?

Oh right, almost-naked-Acolytes, he wanted to ravage them, but now wasn't the time.

"WAKE UP, TIME TO SEIZE THE DAY BOYS AND GIRLS!" He bellowed as he walked through the penthouse, many of them fell out of their comfortable beds and onto the floor in shock, this was quite amusing. The ever-unruffled Mjorin seemed to already be dressed and was reading something as Menma walked past the room. "Mornin Mjor." Greeted Menma was he entered his own room.

"And to you, Master." Replied Mjorin.

**Later**

Out of his rest-wear Menma stood in his armour, though he'd changed it up a little bit, he wore a flat chest plate that had red faux ribs upon it, his cloak rested on Nashada's lap as she and his Acolytes were currently off to the side, his gauntlets were heavier than before, now sporting thick barbed talons on each knuckle, clawed fingers and a short blade at the elbows they also followed the new red trim style with similar ribbed ridges coming up from each side of the gauntlet.

His leggins had blade rising from his knee-guards along with the toes of his boots, his leg armour had a cortosis lining, cortosis was one of the few metals that could deflect saber blows without being torn apart, much like Mandolorian Iron in fact, upon contact with a saber it would cause the weapon to short out momentarily, repeated strikes would cut through eventually but it would be a foolish endeavor.

Why did he only have it on his legs? Well because it was expensive as fuck. And he could still kill someone with only his legs a great deal easier than he could without.

He'd removed the shoulder guards revealing pale tattooed flesh, foolish? Perhaps, but he demanded comfort in combat and if he kept on his combat-skin he'd do nothing but sweat, his body ran at a higher heat than the humans around him, and was used to living in a much hotter habitat, and thus less clothing.

His legs were also shrouded by a short black sarong, it was tied at his left hip so the cloth draped down to his right knee, the edges had a crimson trimming whilst upon the thigh was a powerful looking crow with shining black talons.

Upon his waist were his three lightsabers, two on his left side whilst one sat on his right. Menma had his hair flowing freely, the black mess of spikes drifting down to his shoulders his scarred face apathetic and cold as he gazed across at his Sith Lord opponent. She stood tall and proud, he would enjoy breaking her of such illusions.

Zash had two apprentices with her, Corrin a sapphire eyed, white haired human woman, said hair was done into a ponytail with a small amount falling near her left eye, she appeared to be roughly 20-22 years of age and wore a standard Warrior's attire, at her hip was a basic Sith lightsaber with a ringed pommel to clip onto her belt.

And then there was Kaal, another human though male with a round tanned face, his dark brown eyes and hair were slightly out of place among such a wide array of Sith, typically pale faced, yellow eyed beings, he wore the same armour as Corrin and had the same type of lightsaber.

The Dark Council were holo-ing in to veiw the proceedings as whilst they were interested, they were not overly invested in something like a Lord's spat.

Darth Marr and Thanaton were there in person however, as they were on Dromund Kass anyway, the armoured giant and the traditionalist inquisitor sat up straight with critial gazes in their eyes, unseen or visible, one could feel their glances.

"Technically we begin in 2 minutes. Are you prepared to be broken, foolish little woman?" Asked the Feral Sith conversationally, idly scuffing his new boots against the ground, he'd never felt such comfort as he did right now, it was truly something to behold.

Zash remained quiet. Though her eyes did narrow slightly.

"Silence, I suppose I can understand such treatment, I mean It was one of mine who slew your pathetic little pet, Harkun must have been devastated to hear about it. Are you aware that I was supposed to be in that group? Indeed I was, such is the way I met Spindrall and was given a prophecy quite the mouthful I must admit, though I suppose Archon of Destruction and Chaos is quite the title don't you think? Not only was I ripped from my planet for some fat slugs entertainment, I was thrown into the vipers nest simply because you desired another pet." Spoke Menma offhandedly as he cast a sideways glance at Corriin and Kaal, though his gaze did linger on the white haired female.

Corrin felt a great presence penetrate her very being, she felt so small beneath it's might, her blood pumped fiercely and her chest pounded thunderously.

Menma's smirk made her look away, shamed that a mere look had done such to her.

"Ah, so you were a slave, no doubt you will taint the Sith with your presence." Spoke Zash callously.

"And yet that is where you sought an apprentice. What does that say of you, Zash?" Shot back the Archon without missing a beat, her scowl made him chuckle darkly, "Feel it all bubbling up inside you? That anger, the hate, the flat out rage? It's nothing compared to mine. Nothing compared to my own power, I typically like to avoid speaking like the higher-teir Sith but for you I'll make an acception." Menma coughed into his fist as the deep thrumming sounded, alerting the combatants that the Kaggath had begun.

"I posses, **Unlimited...POWER!**" Menma released a storm of golden lightning that tore apart the arena around them, Thanaton and Marr both smirked at once, Thanaton held a great curiosity when it came to this boy, perhaps he should sneak him away from Baras and take him under his own wing? Then again, loathe as he was to admit it, Marr was much more suited to the boys obvious fighting style. _If_ one of them were to take the boy it would no doubt be Marr, though the Inquisitor's fellow Dark Council member had no desire for such at the moment. Marr was after all a busy man.

As the lightning was unleashed Zash had to coat her body in the Force to prevent it from striking her though it did strike the ground next to her, the shockwave was strong enough to send her onto her arse tumbling as she did.

Both of Menma's eyes, had turned a glowing golden colour, sclera, pupil and all. Zash rolled onto her feet and dashed forward at blinding speeds, her saber hissing to life, Menma merely weaved around her and the two had seemingly switched places, placing both hands together Menma quickly formed an O shaped with his hands and then pushed forwards, this released a highly condensed ball of Force energy directly towards Zash, the Sith Lord was struck directly and the resulting explosive strike made her back bend much farther than it was ever supposed to, she skidded across the arena and rolled several times before coming to a halt.

"**One flex of power, and one precise strike was all it took to place you upon the ground like a whining pup. You really are a shameful little lordling aren't you.**" Spoke Menma spitefully, his voice laced with the Force, his arms now crossed behind his back as he stood comfortably.

"Your Apprentice is something else, Baras." Commented Darth Vengean, a man with a full-head helmet without a faceplate, he wore cumbersome red, heavy armour with a red cape that fell to his shins. His dark orange eyes glanced upon the one-sided battle with a veil of apathy that hid a deep-seated hunger for power.

"Of course he is." Spoke Baras glibly. Vengean merely grunted in response.

"I knew he was powerful but this...It's like nothing I've ever seen or sensed." Spoke Thanaton, awed and secretly fucking terrified.

"Indeed. The Empire will rise from it's own ashes, this young man will be instrumental in our mission to do so. I can already feel the unwavering devotion in his followers. He has the power to turn the entire galaxy to his side if he desires." Spoke Marr, ever calm in the face of the unknown and ever composed in the face of a beast.

Menma reached out and lifted Zash into the air with one hand and with the other tugging her saber over to him, "**You are unworthy of your weapon.**" He spoke ominously, grasping the weapon with his free hand and turning on one end, "**You are unworthy for me to even break. Pathetic little girl.**" He spoke and with a mere gesture she rushed forward, Zash felt great pain, this pain was increased by a burning sensation in her stomach, barely able to stay conscious she watched with horror as she was slain, by a mere apprentice.

"I win." Spoke Menma the golden hue of his eyes leaving, all the power that had once spread around the room retreated inward, Menma turned the saber in his hand off and kicked Zash's head in, the splatter of gore and grey matter was loud enough to fill the whole room momentarily.

"By my right as victor of the Kaggath, I demand control of Zash's resources, I take her place amongst the ranks, _I_ will be a Lord." Spoke Menma, hitching his new trophy onto his belt and crossing his arms.

Marr and Thanaton nodded to each other, as did the rest of the Councilmen.

"We of the Dark Council declare these claims validated, you will assume the position as Lord of the Sith, taking all that was once Zash's as spoils of victory, congratulations, Lord Archon." Spoke Thanaton, smirking. Now he could pull the lad aside and inform him of his new place amongst the Sphere of Ancient knowledge.

"As you say, milords." Spoke Menma, his attitude seemingly doing a 180 as he bowed lightly to Marr and Thanaton, he turned to Corrin and Kaal, "You two, with me." He ordered the two were bewildered but rapidly fell into step behind him.

Menma had a new office to fool around in, and a new white haired apprentice to do said fooling with.

**End**

_**Raxychaz!**_


End file.
